Procura-se o namorado perfeito!
by Laarc
Summary: Universo Alternativo - O que ela mais queria era encontrar o seu par ideal, a sua cara metade, a sua alma gêmea. E para realizar o seu desejo, Bulma estava mais do que disposta a percorrer o mundo atrás das tais esferas do dragão.
1. Um início às avessas

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Quem acompanha minhas outras histórias deve estar pensando que eu fiquei louca de vez em estar iniciando mais uma fic sem ter terminado as milhares de outras que tenho para terminar... Bem, o que posso dizer em minha defesa? Acho que nada... devo estar sim beirando a insanidade.

Mas... eis aqui outra fanfiction BV para vocês, queridos leitores e queridas leitoras!

No mais, desejo uma boa leitura a todos!

Laarc!

* * *

*Um início às avessas*

Seu coração batia acelerado em seu peito, quase que descompassado. Seu rosto, que sempre exibira um bronzeado saudável, bem queimado de sol, estava pálido, sem cor. Seus olhos negros feito carvão observavam atônitos a cena inacreditável que se desenrolava bem a sua frente, tão arregalados que nem ousavam piscar. Com a respiração presa, ele levou as mãos à cabeça, penteando de leve seu cabelo espetado.

Ele estava deslumbrado. Completamente deslumbrado.

"Quem me invocou?"

Uma voz de trovão, tão alta e tão forte que Vegeta tinha certeza que foi capaz de ecoar pelo mundo, quebrou o estado de estupor no qual o jovem se encontrava.

O dragão, um colossal e monstruoso dragão, tinha falado.

"Fui eu. Eu te invoquei, Shenlong!"

Sua cabeça se virou na direção da voz jovial e feminina que chegou aos seus ouvidos, e seus olhos, que antes observavam admirados o extraordinário dragão de cintilantes escamas cor de esmeralda, agora estavam estreitos, fixos na pálida menina de cabelo azul celeste.

"Então faça o seu desejo, garota. Mas saiba que posso lhe conceder apenas um desejo."

Seu punho se cerrou com tanta força que suas unhas, mesmo que curtas, rasgaram a palma da sua mão, fazendo-a sangrar. Mas se doeu, ele nem demonstrou. Virando a cara, se recusou a continuar olhando aquela cena. Se recusou a ouvir o pedido que ela faria. Porque ele sabia exatamente que pedido seria esse. Ele sabia o motivo que a fez rodar o mundo em busca de sete esferas míticas que, quando reunidas, invocavam o grande dragão Shenlong.

E o grande dragão Shenlong acabara de ser invocado.

Sentindo um grande mal-estar no peito, uma dor diferente de tudo que já experimentara antes, ele deu um passo para trás.

E outro.

E mais outro.

E se pôs a andar, determinado a não olhar para trás.

Determinado a não olhar para ela.

"Eu desejo..."

A voz dela chegou fraca aos seus ouvidos, e ele se forçou a não escutar mais nada. Não queria ouvi-la mais. Não queria testemunhar o momento em que ela, por fim, desse voz ao seu desejo mais profundo.

"Eu desejo..."

Desesperado, ele correu, seu cabelo espetado balançando com as rajadas de vento. E ele correu tanto que quando finalmente parou e criou coragem suficiente para olhar para trás, não viu mais o imenso dragão que há segundos conquistava imponente o céu.

E nesse momento ele soube. Soube que ela já tinha feito o seu pedido.

E soube que estava tudo acabado entre eles.

Para todo o sempre.

Porque ela pedira pelo "namorado perfeito."

E Vegeta tinha certeza que esse namorado nunca seria ele. Afinal, como ela sempre dizia, ele era apenas um amigo.

Uma pena, porque ele não queria ser mais apenas um amigo.

* * *

N/A parte 2: Para quem acompanha Fugitivos: o último capítulo será postado nesta semana ainda.

Para quem acompanha O Primeiro: Logo logo prometo estar atualizando a fic! Sei que estou demorando, mas assim que possível, postarei o próximo capítulo!


	2. Dois meses antes

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*Dois meses antes*

_Dois meses antes..._

O campus da Universidade da Capital do Oeste estava lotado naquela tarde de domingo. Era dia de vestibular e milhares de jovens e adultos de todas as partes do mundo tinham ido para a cidade naquele fim de semana com o intuito de fazer a prova e, assim, poderem concorrer a uma vaga na famosa e muito bem conceituada instituição de ensino.

"Ei! Vegeta! Me espera!" Uma bela jovem gritou no meio da multidão ao avistar o seu amigo de longa data. Apressando o passo, ela correu até ele, seu rabo de cavalo se desfazendo um pouco e alguns fios azulados pendendo na frente do seu rosto alvo. "E aí? Como foi na prova?"

"Hn! Estava muito fácil! Tenho certeza que vou ficar entre os primeiros lugares!" Respondeu o adolescente, seus braços cruzados e uma expressão pedante exibida em seu rosto.

"Nossa! Por acaso você já ouviu falar na palavra 'humildade'?"

"Hum..." Murmurou com a mão no queixo, um meio sorriso em seus lábios. "Não deve fazer parte do meu vocabulário!"

"Poxa, agora sim tudo faz sentido..." Respondeu rolando seus olhos azuis, dando um tapinha de leve no ombro dele. "Não vai perguntar como eu fui?"

Ele deu de ombros e grunhiu alguma coisa, e ela sorriu, sabendo muito bem o que ele queria dizer com o gesto. "Eu fui muito bem também! Obrigada por perguntar! Tenho certeza que o nome Bulma Briefs será o primeiro na lista dos aprovados para Engenharia Mecânica!"

"Humildade, alguém?" Disse baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse. E ele não conseguiu evitar de sorrir ainda mais quando viu a expressão de tédio no rosto dela. Atormentá-la como se não houvesse amanhã era a especialidade dele.

Bulma Briefs e Vegeta Ouji formavam um casal bem diferente dos casais em geral. Porque, para início de conversa, nem um casal de verdade eles eram. Os dois eram melhores amigos.

Tudo começou no jardim de infância, quando se conheceram. E assim que os olhos cor de ébano dele se encontraram com as brilhantes safiras que eram os olhos dela, eles nunca mais se desgrudaram.

Ela, Bulma Briefs, a futura herdeira da Corporação Cápsula, a maior empresa de eletroeletrônicos do globo, era uma jovem cheia de vida, possuidora de um gênio indomável, e extremamente inteligente. E ele, Vegeta Ouji, filho do ilustre e todo-poderoso Procurador Geral do Estado, era um rapaz de temperamento difícil, dono de um ego enorme, e um exímio lutador de artes marciais. Quando estavam juntos, faíscas voavam, insultos dos mais ofensivos eram trocados, e palavrões tão agressivos que fariam um pirata corar eram pronunciados sem pudor. Como uma amizade tão anormal como aquela era capaz de permanecer de pé? Ninguém sabia... mas que eles eram como unha e carne, sim... eles eram. E ai de quem ousasse se meter entre os dois.

"Mas e aí, Vegeta? O que pretende fazer agora?"

"Ora, Bulma! E eu aqui achando que você nunca fosse me convidar para um encontro!" O tom malicioso presente na voz dele a fez ruborizar com força, e Bulma virou a cara para que ele não visse como as bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas com a insinuação.

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, seu besta!" Ela falou como se tivesse sido insultada. "E se você quer saber, você não faz nada o meu tipo, Vegeta!"

"Que alívio saber disso!"

"Alívio? Por que diz isso?"

"Por quê? Bem, levando em consideração o seu histórico de ex-namorados, é muito bom saber que eu não sou em nada parecido com aquele retardado do Yamcha!"

Uma gargalhada fria escapou dos lábios do jovem, e Bulma fechou a cara, ofendida pelo comentário dele e, ao mesmo tempo, zangada por ter sido lembrada do fiasco que foi o seu último – e único – namoro. Afinal de contas, ser traída descaradamente pelo seu namorado e ter que terminar uma relação de quase dois anos não foi nada fácil para a pobre mocinha.

"Ai! Mas você não presta! Precisava mesmo ter me lembrado daquele cachorro?"

"Claro! Se eu pudesse, te lembrava dele todos os dias!" Sorriu com maldade, apenas para receber um tapa muito forte no braço. "Ei!" Exclamou, esfregando o local do tapa. "Pra que isso?"

"Você que pediu! Mas, voltando ao assunto... o que eu queria saber é o que você vai fazer enquanto o resultado das provas não sai!"

"Ah é... são quase dois meses e meio até liberarem a lista de aprovados, não é?"

"Sim! Acho que estamos de férias enquanto isso!"

"Bem, eu vou para o sítio da minha família, sabe, aquele que fica no Monte Paozu. Hoje de noite vou ter que buscar uns primos meus no aeroporto. Eles também estão de férias e vão pra lá comigo!"

Bulma apertou os olhos, encarando-o com visível estranheza. Vegeta nunca gostou de ir no tal sítio da família dele, e o rapaz sempre se referia ao lugar como se ele fosse o pior do mundo. "Você está bem?" Perguntou preocupada.

"Estou. Por que essa cara?"

"Olha Vegeta, você sempre falou muito mal do sítio, mas agora você parece estar bem excitado com a viagem! Não entendi a sua súbita mudança de opinião..."

Ele deu ombros, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. "Meu pai mandou instalar um tatame bem legal lá. Mal vejo a hora de poder estreá-lo!"

"Aff, já deveria imaginar! Do jeito que te conheço, aposto que vai ficar treinando o tempo todo!"

"Com certeza! Meus primos também lutam, então vou poder treinar com eles! Claro que eles não são tão bons quanto eu, mas..." Bulma já estava rolando os olhos pela décima vez, até que Vegeta lhe fez uma pergunta que a surpreendeu bastante. "Quer ir com a gente?"

"Como é que é?"

"Para o sítio! Quer ir pra lá com a gente? Aposto que vai ser melhor do que ficar sozinha aqui na cidade!"

"Obrigada pelo convite, de verdade! Mas eu já tenho planos!"

A resposta dela o pegou desprevenido, e Vegeta não soube explicar direito o porquê dele ter sentido uma certa decepção por não poder levá-la com ele na viagem. "O que pretende fazer?" No entanto, sua voz neutra e sua postura inalterável em nada demonstraram o seu desapontamento.

"Hum... como te explicar isso..." Ela vacilou um instante, e a hesitação só serviu para deixá-lo mais curioso. "Eu vou viajar pelo mundo!"

"Você vai O QUÊ?"

"Viajar pelo mundo, ora bolas! Bem, na verdade, não vou precisar viajar o mundo todo, mas acho que vou conhecer uma boa parte dele!" Tirando uma cápsula da sua bolsa, Bulma logo a jogou no asfalto e desencapsulou sua moto preferida. "Quer dar uma passadinha lá em casa? Vou poder te explicar o meu plano melhor lá!" O adolescente permaneceu imóvel, seus olhos quase sombrios fixos na figura da garota. E Bulma suspirou fundo, entregando-lhe a chave. "Tá bom, tá bom, você venceu! Pode dirigir!"

Colocando o capacete, ele sorriu vitorioso e subiu na moto.

E aqueles estranhos melhores amigos seguiram rumo a uma pacata rua no subúrbio da cidade, onde ficava o enorme prédio da famosa Corporação Cápsula.


	3. A primeira esfera

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*A primeira esfera*

"Boa tarde, senhorita Bulma! Como foi a prova?" Tirando o capacete assim que desceu da moto, Bulma sorriu para o seu vizinho, um rapaz franzino da mesma idade que ela, que estava regando as plantas do jardim da casa dele assim que ela e Vegeta chegaram.

"Foi tudo bem, Nok! Tenho certeza que serei aprovada!" Voltando a encapsular o veículo e não vendo a cara de "não mexa com o que é meu, senão te encho de porrada" que Vegeta estava fazendo para o coitado do vizinho, ela começou a procurar na sua bolsa pelas chaves da porta da frente. "Muito obrigada por perguntar! Você é muito gentil!"

O menino enrubesceu de leve com o comentário dela, fato que fez Vegeta rosnar como um cachorro bravo. "Tenho certeza que vai ser aprovada em primeiro lugar! A senhorita é a pessoa mais inteligente que conheço!" Disse tão desajeitado que quase enrolou o pé na mangueira e caiu.

"Ah, eu já sabia disso, afinal de contas, eu sou um gênio! Mas obrigada mesmo assim!" Finalmente conseguindo abrir a porta, a jovem se despediu do garoto e, na companhia de um bastante mal-humorado Vegeta, entrou na sua casa. "Nossa, que cara é essa? Se não queria vir até aqui, era só falar 'não'!"

"Não é nada disso... é que esse seu vizinho é muito idiota! Vocês deveriam arrumar um vizinho que fosse menos perdedor que aquele inseto rastejante!"

Ela o olhou, incrédula. "Não _se arruma um vizinho_! A casa estava para alugar e a família de Nok foi a primeira a fechar negócio com a imobiliária! E ele não é um perdedor! Ele é um rapaz muito educado e gentil, ao contrário de certas pessoas!" Falou acusatoriamente, subindo as escadas até o seu quarto, que ficava no segundo piso, ao final do corredor. "Sem contar que a mãe dele faz um bolo muito gostoso! Ele sempre me traz um pedaço!"

"Hmpf!" Grunhiu irritado, suas mãos sempre dentro dos bolsos da calça. "Mas e então? Não vai me contar que ideia ridícula é essa de viajar pelo mundo?"

"Primeiro, essa não é uma ideia ridícula! E segundo, sim, eu vou sim te contar!"

Entrando no imenso cômodo, Bulma correu até um belo baú de madeira que ficava no canto mais distante do quarto, abrindo-o e retirando de dentro dele uma bolsa de couro.

"Você já ouviu falar na lenda de Shenlong?"

"Hum... ele era um lutador?"

"Não..." Respondeu devagar, com visível enfado. "Ele era um dragão."

"Ah tá... nunca ouvi falar."

"E por que é que isso não me surpreende?" Murmurou. "Bem, mas então! Diz uma lenda muito antiga que existem espalhadas pelo mundo sete esferas douradas, conhecidas como as esferas do dragão! Quando essas sete esferas mágicas são reunidas, um dragão enorme chamado Shenlong aparece... e ele é capaz de conceder à pessoa que reuniu as esferas qualquer desejo!"

Vegeta assentiu brevemente, não vendo motivo algum para ela estar tão empolgada com aquela historinha, e também sem entender direito o que aquilo tinha a ver com a súbita e louca ideia dela de querer viajar pelo mundo.

Bulma abriu a bolsa e retirou de dentro dela um bonito globo dourado, um pouco maior que uma bola de tênis. "E você sabe o que é isso, Vegeta?"

"Uma bola?" Respondeu, seus olhos, de repente, fixos na esfera cintilante.

"Não! Isso é muito mais do que uma bola! Isso aqui que está bem na minha mão é uma esfera do dragão! E você está vendo essas estrelas desenhadas na superfície dela?" Perguntou a jovenzinha, apontando para as duas estrelas marcadas no globo dourado. "Isso aqui indica que esta é a esfera de duas estrelas! E você sabe onde ela estava?" Sem nem esperar por uma resposta, Bulma exclamou em voz alta, mais do que excitada. "Bem no porão da minha casa! Isso não é incrível?"

"..."

"Não é incrível, Vegeta?"

"Você por acaso ficou maluca de vez? Eu não entendi nada dessa sua história doida!"

"Como assim você não entendeu nada?" Seu sorriso de alegria murchou ao escutar aquilo, suas sobrancelhas, sempre muito bem feitas, franzindo de repente. Ela estava ficando irritada.

"Primeiro você me fala que quer sair por aí conhecendo o mundo, depois me conta uma história absurda sobre um dragão, um dragão, uma criatura mitológica... que, como o próprio nome já diz, é mitológica, logo não existe! E aí depois me fala que existem umas bolas espalhadas pelo planeta que quando reunidas podem invocar o tal dragão que, repetindo, não existe, e que esse tal dragão, que não existe, pode realizar qualquer desejo! E aí você encontra uma bola de bilhar jogada no meio da bagunça que é o porão da sua casa e está convencida de que ela é uma dessas esferas mágicas! Repetindo: você ficou maluca?"

Bulma prendeu a respiração, seus olhos azuis faiscando de raiva. "Você não acredita em mim!"

"Claro que não! Tudo isso que você me disse é maluquice!" Ele gargalhou. Alto. Muito alto.

Indignada com a reação do seu amigo, ela colocou a esfera sobre sua escrivaninha e, com as mãos livres, começou a vasculhar dentro da bolsa de onde tinha tirado o objeto mágico. "Dê uma olhada nisso e me diga se estou ficando maluca!" E assim, entregou a ele um velho pergaminho, cheio de poeira, e um estranho e pequeno aparato, cujo formato se assemelhava a uma bússola, mas que possuía um visor eletrônico no lugar onde deveria ficar o ponteiro magnetizado.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou intrigado, olhando curioso para o pergaminho.

"Isso estava junto com a esfera... nesse pergaminho está escrito a lenda que acabei de te contar!"

Vegeta suspirou fundo, passando o olho pelo pedaço de papel e logo o deixando de lado. "Bulma, só porque você encontrou um pedaç-"

"E esse outro item é o Radar do Dragão!" Interrompeu a moça, sem nenhuma cerimônia. "Vegeta, eu também estava cética a princípio! Mas a minha curiosidade falou mais alto e, uns dias depois que encontrei a esfera, comecei a estudá-la! Em um dos testes que fiz, notei que ela emitia um distinto pulso eletromagnético, fraco o suficiente para não causar estragos em aparelhos eletrônicos, mas forte o suficiente para ser captado por um radar específico! Então, pelos fundamentos do eletromag-"

"Ei! Pode parar com esse papo!" Comandou o jovem, massageando as têmporas, não entendendo bulufas daquele assunto. "Eu prestei vestibular pra Direito por uma razão!"

"Para seguir os passos do seu pai?"

"Não! Para fugir da Física, Matemática e essas coisas que só existem para dificultar a nossa vida!"

Bulma sorriu, achando muita graça na cara de confusão que ele estava fazendo. "Tá bom, resumindo a história e te poupando de maior sofrimento: eu criei esse aparelho, o qual batizei carinhosamente de Radar do Dragão, e ele é capaz de localizar essas esferas! E se eu fizer isso aqui..." Colocando o pequeno aparato bem a vista de Vegeta, ela apertou um botão... e imediatamente sete pontinhos começaram a piscar na tela.

"O que é isso?" O assombro e a ligeira admiração presentes na voz dele a fez sorrir ainda mais.

"Isso aqui, senhor Ouji, são as sete esferas do dragão... cada uma escondida em um local do nosso querido planeta Terra."

Vegeta arregalou os olhos, mal acreditando no que estava vendo.

"E esse é o meu plano! Assim que terminar de encapsular tudo o que precisar, vou seguir direto para o norte, onde está a esfera mais próxima! Pelo que pesquisei, ela está escondida num lugar chamado Montanha de Fogo!" Triunfante, colocou as mãos na cintura. "Acredite se quiser, mas eu, Bulma Briefs, vou sair à caça das esferas do Dragão! E só vou voltar para a cidade quando o meu desejo se tornar realidade!"

E a expressão embasbacada estampada no rosto de Vegeta definitivamente não tinha preço.


	4. Um é bom, três é demais

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 4

*Um é bom, três é demais*

"E aí ele foi para cima do Radditz com o punho erguido e com a maior cara de mau! Mas o Radditz esquivou do golpe! E foi muito legal aquela esquiva! E depois ele revidou e o cara caiu com tudo no chão! Só que ele se levantou e..."

Com os pensamentos distantes, Vegeta nem prestava atenção na tagarelice interminável de Goku, seu primo de apenas treze anos, que contava entusiasmado a luta que teve o prazer de assistir. Há duas semanas atrás, Radditz, o irmão mais velho do menino, foi campeão de um torneio de artes marciais que aconteceu na Capital do Leste. E o pequeno Goku parecia mais uma matraca, de tanto que falava sobre o evento.

"...e aí ele deu esse chute de gancho incrível e BOOOOM! NOCAUTE!"

De tão empolgado que estava, o garoto de selvagens e bagunçados cabelos negros nem notou que o seu "ouvinte" não estava ouvindo coisa nenhuma, e continuou a falar sem parar, seus braços agitados e olhos bem abertos. Já fazia cerca de uns quarenta minutos que Vegeta tinha ido com o seu pai buscar Radditz e Goku no aeroporto que ficava no centro da Capital do Oeste. E agora, os dois irmãos estavam no quarto do primo, Goku parolando como se não houvesse amanhã e Radditz deitado na cama, ouvindo com o ego inflado o seu irmão mais novo narrar pela enésima vez a luta da final do torneio.

E Vegeta, bem... O jovem estava sentado na escrivania, seus olhos fixos na tela do seu notebook, lendo e relendo um artigo que tinha encontrado e que falava a respeito da tal Montanha de Fogo. E aqueles tensos e apreensivos olhos da cor de carvão se apertavam e se estreitavam cada vez que se deparavam com palavras como "perigo", "incêndio", "déspota" e "cruel". Vegeta não conseguia acreditar que Bulma estava mesmo indo para aquele lugar só para encontrar uma bola. A menina só podia estar ficando maluca.

"Vocês já ouviram falar na Montanha de Fogo?" Perguntou de repente, cortando Goku no meio de sua falação.

"Montanha de Fogo?" Questionou o pequeno, bem curioso. "E lá tem muito fogo?"

"Mas é claro que tem! É por isso que tem esse nome!" Vegeta respondeu com visível tédio. Ele nunca gostou muito de Goku, mas como era bastante amigo de Radditz, se obrigava a tolerar o menino.

Radditz pulou da cama e se aproximou da escrivaninha, ficando atrás da cadeira na qual Vegeta estava sentado e encarando a tela do computador. "Ah! Eu já ouvi falar desse lugar! Tem um veterano meu que nasceu lá perto!" Disse enquanto observava as fotos de um grande incêndio exibidas no site. Radditz era uns dois anos mais velho que o seu primo e já estava cursando faculdade. "Ele me disse uma vez que esse incêndio foi causado por um bruxo, sei lá! E o fogo nunca apaga! Por isso que a família dele resolveu se mudar para um lugar bem distante, porque eles estavam com medo do fogo se alastrar e destruir as vilas vizinhas!"

'Um incêndio que nunca se apaga?' Pensou Vegeta, sentindo um desconfortável frio na espinha. "Isso é verdade? Como um incêndio pode durar para sempre?"

"E eu sei lá! Vai ver que esse lance de bruxaria é sério mesmo!" O rapaz deu de ombros e prendeu seu comprido cabelo num rabo de cavalo bem apertado. "Mas por que você quer saber?"

Essa era uma boa pergunta. Talvez, até mesmo uma excelente pergunta!

Por que Vegeta estava interessado na Montanha de Fogo?

"Eu... eu estou pensando em fazer uma viagem pelo mundo. E essa seria a primeira parada."

"Ué? Mas eu achei que a gente fosse para o seu sítio!" Perguntou o menorzinho dos garotos, coçando a nuca. "Não foi por isso que a gente viajou? Hein, Radditz? Você falou que a gente ia para o sítio dele!"

"É... eu também achei que a gente fosse para o sítio..."

"Vocês vão! Mas eu não!" Disse o rapaz, desligando o computador e começando a preparar uma mala. "Eu sei que não foi esse o combinado, mas não vou poder ir com vocês! Mudança de planos, rapazes.. lidem com isso."

"O quê? Mas como assim?" Radditz olhou indignado e incrédulo para o seu primo. "Eu e Goku não vamos para o sítio sozinhos! Mas que saco, Vegeta! Você podia ter avisado antes sobre essa sua mudança de planos!"

"Vocês vão sim! Precisam ficar lá e dizer para os meus pais que eu estou com vocês! Eles não sabem que tenho outras ideias para essas férias!"

Goku e Radditz se encararam brevemente, nenhum dos dois gostando daquela história. "De jeito nenhum! Não vou mentir para o tio! Se meu pai descobrir, ele me arranca o couro! E Goku também não vai entrar nessa onda!"

"Ele tem razão, Vegeta. Isso não é legal..."

"Mas vocês são dois otários mesmo, hein!" Disse zangado, jogando umas roupas de qualquer jeito dentro da mala. "Qual é o problema de irem sozinhos para o sítio? Vocês sempre gostaram de lá!"

"Qual o problema? Qual o problema! Essa sua história aí de de repente querer ir para a Montanha de Fogo que é um problema! E afinal de contas... o que diabos você vai fazer lá naquele fim de mundo! Eu te conheço desde que você era um bebê de colo, Vegeta... e sei muito bem que você não curte essas aventuras malucas! Então, o que foi que aconteceu?"

Grunhindo muito irritado, o rapaz fechou sua mala e tirou uma cápsulas Hoi-Poi de dentro da gaveta da escrivaninha. "Eu não lhe devo explicações, Radditz!"

"Ahh, deve sim! E deve ainda mais quando você me pede para mentir para os seus pais." O mais velho cruzou os braços, mais do que decidido.

E Vegeta suspirou fundo, sabendo muito bem que não tinha escapatória.

"Bem... eu tenho essa amiga..."

E assim, ele contou aos seus dois primos tudo o que discutira com Bulma. Falou sobre a lenda de Shenlong, sobre as esferas do dragão, sobre o radar que ela construiu e que conseguia localizar as tais das esferas mágicas . E por fim, contou aos dois sobre a ideia ligeiramente insana de Bulma, que queria viajar o mundo para reunir as esferas.

"Essa é a história mais legal que eu já escutei!" Exclamou o pequeno Goku, muito empolgado.

"Legal? Essa história é a maior viagem!" Falou o mais velho. "Mas, Vegeta... você por acaso não tá acreditando nesse negócio de dragão mágico que realiza desejo, está? Porque, cara! Isso não existe!"

"Mas é claro que eu não acredito nisso!" Retrucou bastante nervoso, suas sobrancelhas franzidas. "É só que... bem... eu... eu..."

E ao ver as bochechas coradas do seu primo, Radditz sorriu com maldade. "Hum... nem precisa responder! Você quer é passar uns dias sozinho com a Bulma! E no meio do mato ainda por cima! Hahaha! Cara, Vegeta! Por que não me falou antes qu-"

"SEU IMBECIL! NÃO É ISSO!" Vermelho como um tomate maduro, Vegeta gritou a plenos pulmões, seu corpo tremendo de raiva por causa do que Radditz insinuara. "Deixa de ser idiota! A Bulma é minha amiga! Eu estou pensando em ir porque sei que não é seguro para uma garota cabeça-de-vento como ela sair sozinha mundo afora!"

"Claro... mas que gracinha da sua parte querer dar uma de "melhor amigo protetor"!" Suas palavras pingavam sarcasmo e só serviram para deixar Vegeta mais bravo ainda.

"Poxa, Vegeta! Isso é muito legal da sua parte!" Disse Goku, inocente como sempre. E Radditz teve que abafar uma risada quando viu a expressão da mais pura ingenuidade estampada na face do seu irmãozinho caçula. O menino certamente tinha muito o que aprender ainda. "Nós podemos ir com você?"

"O QUÊ?" Perguntaram tanto Vegeta quanto Radditz, que não acreditavam no que seus ouvidos tinham escutado.

"Ué... parece ser mais legal do que ir para o sítio! E eu sempre quis conhecer o mundo!"

"Mas é claro que n-"

"Essa é uma ótima ideia!" Radditz interrompeu Vegeta com rapidez, antes que o rapaz negasse o pedido do seu primo mais novo. "Parece ser uma aventura e tanto! E eu também sempre quis conhecer o mundo!"

Não gostando nem um pouquinho daquilo, Vegeta cruzou os braços. "Achei que não acreditasse na lenda das esferas..."

"Mas eu não acredito! E você também não acredita! Acreditar ou deixar de acreditar não tem nada a ver com o fato da gente querer viajar!" Respondeu com um meio sorriso nos lábios. "E por falar em lenda das esferas... o que ela quer tanto pedir a esse tal de Shenlong?"

E Vegeta arregalou os olhos. O rapaz tinha ficado tão aturdido com a ideia de Bulma viajando sozinha pelo mundo que se esqueceu por completo de perguntar o que ela queria desejar ao tal do dragão!


	5. Bulma e os três mosqueteiros

Dragon ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 5

*Bulma e os três mosqueteiros*

"Peraí! Vamos ver se eu entendi direito... vocês três querem viajar comigo?" Bem devagar e quase que pronunciando sílaba por sílaba, Bulma fez a pergunta aos três garotos morenos que tinham acabado de chegar na sua casa naquela bela manhã ensolarada. E os três a responderam com um grande aceno de cabeça. "Tá bom... então... vocês querem mesmo me ajudar a encontrar as esferas do dragão?"

E enquanto Vegeta e Goku continuavam acenando, Radditz exibiu o sorriso mais charmoso que conseguiu, piscando de leve para a bela mocinha de exóticos cabelos azulados.

"Isso mesmo, gracinha! Pode contar comigo, sempre! E pra qualquer coisa!" Bulma rolou os olhos e suspirou fundo. Ela conheceu os primos de Vegeta há cerca de três anos atrás, no aniversário de cinco anos de Tarble, o irmão caçula do seu melhor amigo. E pelo que podia perceber, Radditz não havia mudado nada nesses três anos – bem, pelo menos tratando-se do seu comportamento em relação a garotas.

"Me chame de 'gracinha' de novo, e eu não vou hesitar em te eletrocutar!"

"O quê? Me eletrocutar?"

Tirando um pequeno aparelho, que lembrava um barbeador elétrico, de dentro da sua mochila e quase o esfregando na cara de Radditz, Bulma não conseguiu conter um sorriso sapeca ao ver como os olhos dele se arregalaram. "A julgar pela súbita perda de cor do seu rosto, acho que você já sabe o que isso é, não é mesmo?"

E ele apenas balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, se perguntando mentalmente que tipo pessoa tinha um taser em casa. Ou melhor, que tipo de garota adolescente guardava um taser dentro da mochila!

"Que bom! Sinta-se avisado antes de querer bancar o Casanova pra cima de mim mais uma vez!"

Rindo com gosto da cara de espanto do seu primo, Vegeta lhe deu uns tapinhas no ombro. "Ela pode não ser faixa-preta, Radditz, mas é alguém com quem você não vai querer se meter!"

"É... percebi..." Recuperando-se do susto, Radditz resolveu dar um fim no sorrisinho estampado nos lábios do seu primo. "Ah, Vegeta! Você sabe que eu só tava brincando! Eu nunca ia dar em cima da sua garota!"

"ELA NÃO É MINHA GAROTA!"

"EU NÃO SOU A GAROTA DELE!"

Vegeta e Bulma gritaram ao mesmo tempo, um mais vermelho que o outro. E Radditz caiu na risada!

"Por que você está rindo, irmão? Eu não entendi a piada..." Disse o pequeno Goku, sentindo-se confuso do porquê Vegeta e Bulma pareciam tão ruborizados e sem jeito, e do porquê seu irmão era o único achando graça daquela situação.

"Ele está rindo porque ele é um demente!" Respondeu Vegeta, nem um pouco feliz, dando um forte tapa na nuca do lutador faixa-preta.

"Ei!" Exclamou Radditz. "Sacanagem, cara! Foi só uma brincadeira! Não precisa ficar todo chateado!"

"Hn!"

"Rapazes, rapazes! Podem parar com essa briguinha aí!" Sentindo seu rosto menos quente, Bulma se colocou entre os dois. "Bem, nós estamos discutindo sobre a viagem, então, vamos nos manter focados!" Ela cruzou os braços, seu olhar, de repente, muito sério. "Vocês tem certeza que querem mesmo ir comigo?"

"Quantas vezes vamos ter que dizer que sim, Bulma!" Seu amigo falou impaciente. "Acho que isso já ficou bem claro!"

"Tá... mas... você chegou a conversar com o seu pai sobre isso? Ontem mesmo você me disse que ia para o sítio da sua família e hoje já mudou completamente de ideia! Não vai ter problema?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, seu cabelo espetado oscilando devido ao movimento. "Já falei com o pai e não vai ter problema nenhum da gente ir com você!"

"Ah é?"

"É!"

Mas Bulma ainda não parecia estar convencida com aquela resposta. "E você disse a verdade a ele? Disse que vai viajar comigo pelo mundo atrás de artefatos mágicos?"

"Bem... eu não disse exatamente isso, mas disse o necessário... e ele deixou, é isso o que importa!"

"Tá bom, então! Não quero nem imaginar que história você contou para ele!" Terminando de etiquetar algumas capsulas e guardando-as em pequenos bolsinhos do seu cinto, Bulma tornou a encarar com seriedade os três meninos. "Olha, garotos! Vou permitir que vocês três venham comigo! Mas já vou avisando que, quando reunirmos as sete esferas, quem vai fazer o pedido sou eu! E mais ninguém! Afinal, essa ideia foi minha!"

"Fica fria! Ninguém aqui vai tentar roubar as esferas de você, gracinha!" E assim que Radditz falou aquilo, Bulma apenas ergueu o taser, e ele logo tratou de se corrigir. "Ninguém vai tentar roubar as esferas, Bulma!" Falou assustado, e ela sorriu vitoriosa.

"Acho bom!"

"E Bulma... posso fazer uma pergunta?" Disse Goku, seus olhos enormes repletos de curiosidade.

"Claro que pode, Goku! O que quer saber?"

"O que você vai pedir a Shenlong?"

Com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso enorme em seus lábios rosados, a jovem não vacilou nem um pouco antes de responder. "Quando eu reunir as sete esferas, eu vou invocar o dragão e vou pedir pelo namorado perfeito!"

E por uns bons minutos, tudo o que se podia escutar era o barulho dos grilos tritinando no jardim.

Até que os três meninos começaram a gargalhar.

Vegeta estava rindo tão forte que tinha lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, Radditz já sentia sua barriga doer e Goku rolava no chão. Literalmente, rolava no chão.

"Posso saber o que é tão engraçado assim no meu desejo?"

Esforçando-se para parar de rir, Vegeta secou algumas lágrimas, balançando a cabeça enquanto olhava para a sua furiosa amiga. "Bulma, você tá brincando, não é? Namorado perfeito?"

"É, Bulma! Que tipo de pedido é esse?" Perguntou Radditz, pressionando as duas mãos contra o seu já dolorido abdômen. "Não tem nada melhor para você pedir não, hein?"

"É! Já que nós vamos ter todo esse trabalho para achar as esferas, você podia pedir por... por... por um monte de comida!" Sugeriu, sorridente, o menor dos meninos, se levantando do chão. "Um montão assim de comida! De todos os tipos!"

Bufando como um touro raivoso, a moça cruzou os braços, sua fala deixando mais do que evidente o tanto que estava ofendida. "Sabem de uma coisa? Não me importo com o que vocês pensem a respeito do meu pedido! Porque é isso mesmo o que vou pedir! E não pretendo mudar de ideia!"

"Okay, então!" Falou Vegeta, ainda rindo. "O pedido é seu, faça o que quiser com ele! Mas na minha opinião, é o pior pedido que alguém poderia fazer! Pior até mesmo que a comida aí do Goku!"

"Bem, que bom que eu não pedi a sua opinião, não é mesmo!"

"Pois deveria! Pelo menos assim você não desperdiçaria um desejo com algo tão estúpido quanto um namorado perfeito!"

Testemunhando a troca perigosa de farpas entre os dois, Radditz logo se viu na obrigação de se intrometer. "Epa! Vamos parar, vocês dois! Vegeta, a Bulma está certa! O pedido é dela, e por pior que seja, nós devemos respeitar o que ela decidir!"

"Obrigada, Radditz!" E enquanto um sorriso triunfante agraciava os lábios femininos, Vegeta fechou a cara e virou o rosto. Ele tinha achado o pedido dela uma completa babaquice, mas por algum motivo, aquela completa babaquice de pedido o deixou um tanto quanto... um tanto quanto... irritado? E por que ele se sentiria irritado com algo daquele tipo? Ele não acreditava nem um pouquinho naquela lenda toda de "dragão capaz de conceder um pedido", e só estava acompanhando Bulma naquela viagem maluca porque ele estava preocupado com a segurança dela! Então... por que se irritar tanto com um pedido que com certeza não seria realizado? Por que se preocupar tanto com o fato dela querer um... um... um namorado perfeito?

"Bulma!" A vozinha de Goku o despertou de seu momentâneo devaneio, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. "Posso te fazer outra pergunta?"

"Hum? Claro, Goku! Pergunte o quanto quiser!"

"Ah, é que eu queria saber como são essas esferas do dragão... porque eu nunca vi nenhuma antes!"

"Verdade, Bulma! O Vegeta falou que você já tinha encontrado uma delas! Pode nos mostrar então, só para sabermos o que estamos procurando?"

Assentindo de leve, ela voltou a procurar dentro da sua mochila e, assim que encontrou o artefato mágico, logo o mostrou aos meninos. "É isto o que vamos procurar! Esta é uma das sete esferas do dragão!"

"NOSSA, RADDITZ!" Exclamou o pequeno, seus olhos brilhando. "É igual a esfera que tem na casa do vovozinho!"


	6. O rei da montanha

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*O rei da montanha*

"Ai... mas que calor horroroso..." Bebendo desesperadamente o que seria a sua quinta – ou talvez sexta – garrafa de água, Bulma continuava a se lamentar, seu rosto pingando suor e seu cabelo azulado preso num improvisado coque.

Há dois dias atrás, aquele distinto quarteto formado por três morenos garotos de rebeldes cabelos negros e por uma pálida menina de inquisitivos olhos cor de safira saiu em direção ao norte, iniciando uma nada convencional jornada em busca de sete artefatos mágicos: as esferas do dragão. Bulma já tinha encontrado a esfera de duas estrelas no porão de sua casa e Goku havia lhe dito que já tinha visto uma esfera de quatro estrelas na casa do seu avô, Son Gohan, que morava no Templo de Orin, um famoso templo das Artes Marciais localizado nos limites da Capital do Leste. Tanto o pequeno quanto o seu irmão, Radditz, acreditavam que o ancião não negaria dar a esfera a Bulma, logo, dessa forma, restavam encontrar apenas cinco esferas, que estavam espalhadas pelo restante do planeta. E, de acordo com o radar do dragão que a cientista-mirim tinha construído, a próxima esfera estava escondida na Montanha do Fogo, que era exatamente para onde eles estavam indo.

"Verdade, Bulma... tá muito quente! Acho que eu preciso de mais água!" Reclamou Goku, abrindo mais uma garrafa e tomando todo o seu conteúdo num gole só. Ele e Bulma estavam no banco de trás de um dos inúmeros veículos que a jovem Briefs havia encapsulado e levado consigo para auxiliá-la na jornada, enquanto que Radditz dirigia o carro e Vegeta estava sentado no banco do carona.

"Se vocês continuarem bebendo assim, vão acabar com toda a nossa água!" Resmungou Vegeta, muito mal-humorado.

"Ai, Vegeta! Deixa de ser chato! Está fazendo um calor dos infernos aqui, tá!" Retrucou Bulma, secando mais uma garrafa. "O Goku é uma criança e toda criança precisa beber muita água, principalmente num calorão desses! E eu sou apenas uma jovem de dezessete anos! Preciso beber muita água para hidratar a minha pele de pêssego! Afinal, não quero chegar aos vinte parecendo uma velha de setenta anos!"

Vegeta sorriu malicioso, cruzando os braços, suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Se é por isso, então nem precisa beber mais água, Bulma! Porque sua cara já está muito pior do que a de uma velha! Nem toda água do mundo vai poder te salvar!"

"O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?"

"HAHAHA! Que você parece uma velha! E pelo visto, escuta como uma também... ou melhor... não escuta!"

"Ai, mas você é mesmo um insuportável, Vegeta Ouji!" Rosnou a jovem, enfurecida.

"Você que é a insuportável aqui! E além de ser insuportável, está desperdiçando toda a nossa água!"

"Eu não estou desperdiçando nada! Eu estou bebendo porque estou morrendo de sede!"

"Está desperdiçando si-"

"CALEM A BOCA!" Gritou Radditz, freando o carro bruscamente e assustando os outros três passageiros. "Nós estamos viajando há dois dias! DOIS DIAS! E vocês dois não pararam de brigar um minuto sequer!" Radditz bufou, seu enorme cabelo preto encharcado de suor. "Vegeta, pelo amor de Deus, deixa esses dois beberem água! Se acabar, eu compro mais assim que a gente chegar na próxima cidade! E Bulma, faça um favor aos nossos ouvidos e pare de reclamar! Você não é a única que está derretendo aqui dentro, porque todos nós também estamos! E ninguém precisa ficar ouvindo as suas incansáveis reclamações de como você está suando feito um porco!"

"Ei! Eu não disse que estou suando feito um porco! Isso é nojento!"

Radditz a lançou um olhar fulminante, e Bulma logo calou a boca, passando os dedos na frente dos seus lábios como se estivesse fechando-os com um zíper. "Desculpa! Vou ficar quietinha de agora em diante! Sério! Não é mesmo, Vegeta? Nós vamos ficar quietinhos, né?"

"Hn! Tanto faz!" Resmungou o outro, enfezado.

Satisfeito com aquele raro momento de paz, o mais velho dos quatro voltou a dirigir. Até que o seu querido irmãozinho resolveu abriu a boca.

"Noooossa! A última vez que eu vi o Radditz bravo assim foi quando ele esqueceu de trancar a porta do banheiro... e quando eu entrei, eu vi ele lá dentro fazendo uma coisa muito engraçada com a sua minhoqu-"

"GOKUUUUUUU! EU VOU TE MATAAAAAR!"

DBZ DBZ DBZ

"Olhem só, rapazes! Vocês estão vendo aquilo?" Estupefata, Bulma colocou a cabeça para fora da janela do carro, completamente vidrada no cenário incrível que surgia bem na frente dos seus espantados e arregalados olhos azuis.

"Uau! Isso é tão legal!" Comentou o mais novo, subindo por cima da menina para poder ver melhor a paisagem.

E aquela era mesmo uma vista incrível.

A montanha enorme ainda estava há uns bons quilômetros deles, mas já era possível ver as gigantescas labaredas que pareciam alcançar o céu. Chamas violentas balançavam furiosas de um lado para o outro, cercando um belo castelo que ficava bem no topo da montanha. O incêndio, eterno e feroz, parecia cobrir tudo, bloqueando qualquer acesso à bela e antiga construção de pedra.

"Inacreditável..." Sussurrou Vegeta, espantado.

"Nossa... inacreditável mesmo!" Comentou Radditz, diminuindo a velocidade do veículo para poder admirar melhor a vista. "Aquelas fotos que a gente viu na internet não fazem jus ao que a montanha é ao vivo!"

"Hum? Mas que fotos?" Perguntou Bulma, curiosa. Até onde ela sabia, não tinha mostrado a eles nada do que ela pesquisara sobre a Montanha do Fogo.

"Ah, foi umas fotos que o Veg-"

"Que o Radditz provavelmente viu na faculdade!" Vegeta o cortou sem cerimônias, olhando-o de relance, furioso.

"Ah é... foi isso mesmo... eu tive que pegar umas fotos desse lugar aí para colocar num trabalho da faculdade..." Percebendo a carranca ameaçadora presente co rosto do seu primo, o mais velho seguiu com a mentira, não entendendo direito o porquê de Vegeta querer esconder de Bulma o fato de que ele havia pesquisado sobre a tal da montanha. Vai entender o que se passava na cabeça dura daquele garoto!

"Hum... claro... faculdade, sei..." Disse a jovem, visivelmente desconfiada. Afinal, por que cargas d'água Radditz precisaria fazer um trabalho sobre a Montanha do Fogo para a faculdade? Ele não fazia Educação Física? O que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra?

Beeeeeeep Beeeeeeep Beeeeeeep

Um prolongado e irritante barulhinho chamou a atenção dos quatro amigos, que passaram a olhar espantados e intrigados para a fonte do tal ruído: o radar do dragão.

"O que está acontecendo, Bulma? Por que ele tá apitando?" Perguntou Goku, desviando seu olhar da grande e perigosa montanha para o pequeno aparelho nas mãos de Bulma.

"Eu não sei direito... mas que estranho..." Com a mão no queixo, a jovem cientista voltou a mirar a montanha, seus olhos se estreitando. "Pelos meus cálculos, nós ainda estamos há muitos quilômetros de distância da Montanha de Fogo... mas o radar acabou de acusar que a esfera está a menos de dois quilômetros de onde nós estamos!"

"Então a esfera que estamos procurando não está lá?" Questionou Vegeta, apontando para o gigantesco incêndio.

"Acho que não..."

"Ufa!" Radditz exclamou, aliviado. "Isso significa que a gente não vai ter que virar churrasquinho tentando chegar naquele castelo! Cara! Essa foi a melhor notícia de todas!"

"Ahhh..." Goku lamentou, fazendo um beicinho de decepção. "Eu gosto tanto de churrasquinho..."

E enquanto Radditz e Bulma davam boas gargalhadas da cara de desapontamento do pequeno lutador de artes marciais, Vegeta apenas rolava os olhos, tédio escrito por todo o seu rosto. Ele não fazia ideia de como era possível ter parentes tão idiotas! Alguém ali tinha que ser adotado!

"Ah, e agora, Bulma? Direita ou esquerda?" Controlando suas risadas, Radditz logo fez a pergunta a Bulma assim que chegaram numa bifurcação da estrada. A adolescente, que estava limpando o suor do rosto com um lenço, deixou o tecido de lado e voltou a ler o radar.

"Direita. E pelo visto estamos bem perto mesmo! Nossa! Mas quanta emoção! Mal posso esperar para por as mãos naquela esfera!"

"Pooooxa! Mas que legal! E de quantas estrelas será que vai ser essa esfera?" Perguntou Goku, tão empolgado quanto Bulma.

"Ah, eu não sei... mas a gente podia apostar! O que vocês acham, meninos? Querem fazer uma pequena aposta?"

"Eu tô dentro!" Respondeu Radditz, mãos no volante e olhos fixos na estrada de chão.

"Eu também!" Disse Vegeta, logo em seguida. "Mas o que vamos apostar?"

Bulma ficou pensativa por um instante, mas chacoalhou a cabeça. "Hum... eu não sei..." Respondeu enquanto Goku gritava 'Comida! Comida! Comida!', mas era ignorado por todos os outros. "Ai, já sei! Quem vencer a aposta não cozinha por uma semana inteira, começando a partir de hoje! O que vocês acham?"

Vegeta assentiu de leve e Radditz também concordou. Nenhum dos dois tinha pensado em alguma coisa legal para apostarem então resolveram seguir mesmo com a ideia de Bulma.

A jovem sorriu, contente por todos terem aceitado a sua sugestão. "Então, como a ideia foi minha eu começo apostando! E eu aposto que nós vamos encontrar a esfera de sete estrelas!"

"Tá... eu aposto na de uma estrela." Rebateu Vegeta.

"E eu na de três estrelas! Radditz falou.

Anotando todas as apostas num pequeno bloquinho de bolso, Bulma se virou para Goku. "E você, Goku? Aposta em qual?"

"Hum..." Pensativo, o menino colocou a mão no queixo. "Na de duas estrelas!"

"Mas, Goku... essa nós já temos..."

"Ah é! Tinha me esquecido..." Confessou, sorrindo abobalhado e coçando a nuca. E Vegeta teve de dar um tapa na própria testa quando ouviu aquilo. A idiotice daquele menino certamente não conhecia limites. "Hum... pode ser a de seis estrelas então..."

"Tá... seis estrelas para para o Goku, uma estrela para Vegeta, três para Radditz e sete para mim! Apostas feitas, rapazes! Espero que vocês sejam bons perdedores, porque eu tenho certeza que vou ganhar!"

"Vai sonhando, Briefs! Se bem que do jeito que a sua comida é ruim, não vai ser nada mal se você ganhar a aposta!"

"Ora, seu..."

"Ei, vocês dois... espero que não vão começar a brigar de novo!"

"Ai, Radditz, mas você ouviu o que o mala do seu primo disse?"

"Ei, eu não disse nada mais que a verdade. Você cozinha mal pra caramba!"

"Grr! Como ousa..."

"Ei! Olha só! Umas casinhas!"

O comentário de Goku chamou a atenção de todos, que pararam de discutir e voltaram a prestar atenção na estrada. Radditz, ao notar que tinham chegado no que parecia ser a entrada de uma vila, desligou o carro e abriu a porta. Os outros três logo o copiaram e também saltaram do veículo.

Com olhos apreensivos, Vegeta se pôs a observar atentamente o local onde estavam. A vila não parecia ser muito grande, mas, pelo visto, estava abandonada há um bom tempo. O ar era muito seco e a temperatura ali não deveria ser inferior a 40ºC. Não havia muita vegetação, mas a que existia estava ligeiramente chamuscada. E o adolescente não tinha dúvidas de que os habitantes daquela vila tinham ido embora por medo do intenso fogo.

"Que lugar assustador..." Disse a menina, inconscientemente se aproximando de Vegeta. E ele, por sua vez, colocou uma mão no ombro dela, mantendo-a bem perto de si. Era engraçado... ali estava muito quente, mas ela não conseguia evitar de sentir um desconfortável frio na espinha. Aquele lugar lhe dava calafrios. "Bem, de acordo com o radar do dragão, a esfera está... está..." Arregalando os olhos, sentiu uma sombra cair sobre ela. E engoliu em seco. "...bem atrás de mim..."

Foi tudo muito rápido e, antes que pudesse sequer pensar em piscar, percebeu-se envolvida por dois braços fortes que, num estalar de dedos, a puxaram para fora do caminho de uma enorme e muito afiada lâmina de machado, que acertou o chão com tudo, errando-a por um triz. Gritou ao cair na terra, mais de susto do que de dor, já que a sua queda tinha sido amortecida por Vegeta, que ainda estava com os braços ao redor da cintura dela. Arfando, olhou para o seu salvador e se assustou ao notar a seriedade presente nos olhos negros do jovem, que encarava ferozmente o inesperado atacante.

"O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO NA MINHA MONTANHA?" O berro rouco pareceu rasgar a garganta do gigante e barbudo homem que encarava com um ódio mortal o casal caído no chão, e Bulma estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz de trovão. "EU SOU O REI DA MONTANHA DE FOGO E NÃO PERMITO QUE LADRÕES INVADAM O MEU DOMÍNIO!"

No entanto, mesmo estando muito assustada, seus sagazes olhos azuis não deixaram de perceber o familiar e redondo artefato que estava pendurado, como se fosse um pingente, no pescoço do ameaçador rei da montanha.

E ela podia jurar que tinha mesmo ganhado a aposta.


	7. Como apagar o fogo da Montanha do Fogo?

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 7

*Como apagar o fogo da Montanha do Fogo?*

Radditz estava assustado. Não... talvez 'assustado' não fosse a palavra mais adequada para o momento...

Porque quando ele descobria de última hora que teria prova no dia seguinte e que ele não sabia nada sobre a matéria que ia cair, Radditz ficava assustado.

Quando ele chegava em casa de madrugada, caindo de bêbado depois de uma festa louca na república de algum amigo, e dava de cara com a sua mãe, que ainda estava acordada só o esperando chegar para lhe dar a maior bronca, Radditz ficava assustado.

Quando ele começava a sair com uma garota e três dias depois a menina já estava querendo apresentá-lo aos pais dela, Radditz ficava assustado.

Mas quando um louco psicopata de dois metros de altura – e talvez dois metros de largura também – aparecia do nada e resolvia atacar o seu primo e a pseudo-namorada dele com um machado enorme, quase os cortando ao meio, 'assustado' não descrevia suficientemente bem como Radditz se sentia.

Porque quando isso de fato aconteceu, ele quase mijou nas calças.

"Nós não somos ladrões!" Mesmo estando paralisado de tanto medo, o jovem pôde ouvir muito bem a voz de Vegeta, que ainda estava caído no chão, Bulma abrigada em seu colo. "Não há motivo algum para nos atacar!"

"VOCÊS SÃO LADRÕES SIM! E MERECEM MORRER POR ISSO!" Berrou o gigante, erguendo mais uma vez o machado e se preparando para desferir mais um golpe contra o desprotegido casal de adolescentes. No entanto, apesar de estar mais do que disposto a acabar com a vida daqueles dois jovens, o rei da montanha não atacou porque, no exato momento em que iria desferir o golpe derradeiro, uma vozinha o fez parar bem no ato.

"UAU! O senhor é tãããããooo graaaaaande! E é muito forte também!"

E Radditz quase teve um piripaque ao ver que o seu irmão caçula estava bem do lado do inimigo, olhos brilhando, admirando-o com fervor.

"Goku! O que pensa que está fazendo? Esse cara é perigoso!" Só que o seu alerta nem foi ouvido pelo pequeno inconsequente, uma vez que, na mesma hora em que abriu a boca para chamar pelo seu irmão, uma gargalhada que mais parecia um ronco de motor enferrujado ecoou pela vila fantasma.

"HOHOHO! Ora, ora... menininho! Muito obrigado!" Disse o gigante rei, abaixando o machado e ficando de frente para o desmiolado irmão de Radditz, esquecendo-se completamente do casal de 'ladrões' que estava prestes a matar. O rei da montanha era muito vaidoso e sempre que escutava algum elogio a respeito do seu tamanho colossal e da sua força inigualável, ficava mais feliz que pinto no lixo.

"O meu avozinho sempre me disse para comer bastante, porque assim eu vou crescer muito e também vou ficar muito forte!" Continuou o menino, sorridente. E o rei logo retribuiu aquele sorriso, seus dentes amarelos ficando mais do que expostos.

"O seu avô é um homem muito sábio, menininho! O que ele disse é a mais pura verdade!" Falou estufando o peito e ajeitando o cinto que estava embaixo do seu barrigão.

Goku assentiu de leve. "Ele é sim muito sábio! E é muito forte também! Quando eu crescer, vou querer ser igual ao meu avô Gohan!"

"O QUÊ? VOCÊ DISSE GOHAN? COMO SON GOHAN?"

Sem entender direito o porquê daquele homem enorme ter ficado tão surpreso ao saber o nome do seu querido vovô, Goku apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, sentindo-se muito confuso. "É, ué! Son Gohan é o meu avozinho! E também é o avô do meu irmão Radditz! Ah! E por falar em Radditz... Radditz, o que você está fazendo parado aí? Vem conhecer o senhor rei da montanha! Ele é muito legal!"

Espantado e muito descrente, o mais velho dos irmãos olhou do rei para o seu irmãozinho, e do seu irmãozinho para o rei... apenas para olhar mais uma vez para o seu irmãozinho.

E suspirou fundo, dando um hesitante passo a frente. E mais outro... e outro, até ficar ao lado de Goku.

"Vocês dois são mesmo netos de Son Gohan? O mesmo Son Gohan que vive no Templo de Orin?"

"Somos sim." Disse Radditz, finalmente encontrando sua voz e tentando não encarar aquele homem nos olhos. "Ele é o pai da nossa mããããããeeee-"

As palavras mal lhe deixaram os lábios e Radditz sentiu os braços gordos do rei o envolverem num abraço tão forte que o jovem adulto pensou por um instante que fosse morrer sufocado. Com uma guinchada esganiçada, sentiu seu corpo deixar o chão por breves segundos, apenas para ser colocado no solo logo em seguida.

"É um prazer enorme conhecer vocês, pequenos mestres netos de Son Gohan!" Disse o rei da montanha, abraçando Goku da mesma forma que fizera com Radditz, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. "Há muitos anos atrás, quando era muito jovem e decidi viajar pelo mundo, conheci o Templo de Orin e me tornei discípulo do ilustre Son Gohan! O avô de vocês me ensinou tudo o que sei sobre as artes marciais! E foi graças a ele também que conheci minha amada esposa, que sua alma descanse em paz no Outro Mundo..."

E enquanto aquele estranho trio conversava, dois arregalados pares de olhos, um tão negro quanto o céu à meia-noite e o outro tão celeste quanto o céu ao meio-dia, o observava com visível estupefação.

"Ou eu estou vendo coisas ou aqueles dois imbecis estão mesmo fraternizando com o maníaco do machado..." Sussurrou Vegeta, totalmente embasbacado pela cena que testemunhava. Ele sempre leu histórias nas quais os personagens, quando afetados por um calor extremo, começavam a ver coisas que não poderiam ser reais – as famosas e perigosíssimas miragens. Talvez fosse exatamente isso o que estava acontecendo com ele, porque de forma alguma aquilo que ele estava vendo poderia estar acontecendo de fato.

"Se você está vendo coisas, então eu também estou..." Bulma disse num tom de voz tão baixo quando o dele, seu corpo ainda ajeitado no colo do seu melhor amigo, enquanto que os braços dele enlaçavam sua fina cintura.

E nenhum dos dois parecia notar, muito menos se importar com a íntima posição na qual se encontravam.

"Acho que o calor fritou nossos cérebros..." Bulma estremeceu de leve com o sussurro de Vegeta, a boca do rapaz tão próxima do seu ouvido que o hálito dele lhe fazia cócegas. E tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi menear a cabeça de leve, suas mechas azuis deslizando pelo rosto do jovem.

"EI! VEGETA, BULMA! VAMOS LOGO! NÓS ESTAMOS INDO COMER NA CASA DO REI CUTELO!"

O grito de Goku foi o que os dois precisavam para voltar a realidade, finalmente percebendo a proximidade de seus corpos. Num pulo, Bulma se pôs de pé, e ela sabia muito bem que o calor que começou a sentir em seu rosto em nada tinha a ver com a temperatura elevada daquele lugar. Assim como sabia que o medo que tinha sentido há poucos minutos atrás não era a explicação do porquê o seu coração começou a palpitar.

"Você está bem?"

"Hum? O quê?" Perguntou suave, vendo seu amigo se levantar do chão e limpar a bermuda suja de terra e poeira com as mãos.

"Você está bem, Bulma?"

A voz dele soou rouca e baixa, cuidadosa e séria, e ela também sabia que a súbita sequidão na sua garganta não era devido a falta de água. "E-Estou... obrigada! Você salvou a minha vida, Vegeta!"

"Hn!" Ele lhe virou a cara e começou a andar em direção aos seus primos. "Vamos logo, então! Aqueles dois paspalhos já estão lá na frente com o gigante maluco."

E ela tinha certeza absoluta que aquela pequena mancha vermelha que viu nas costas da camiseta branca de Vegeta não fazia parte da estampa da roupa.

DBZ DBZ DBZ

A morada do rei Cutelo ficava no finalzinho da vila. Era uma casa muito grande e espaçosa e, se não fosse pelo calor absurdo proporcionado pelo incêndio eterno da Montanha do Fogo, aquela casa seria muito aconchegante também.

Na hora em que o rei chegou com seus quatro visitantes, Chichi, a sua única filha, uma bela menininha de olhos e cabelos tão escuros quanto as profundezas do oceano e que aparentava ter a mesma idade que Goku, estava, conveniente e coincidentemente, fazendo um enorme banquete para o seu amado paizinho. E enquanto Goku olhava embasbacado e maravilhado para aquela fartura de comida, Chichi olhava embasbacada e maravilhada para o pequenino e inesperado visitante. E apesar do 'pequeno' incidente ocorrido assim que os quatro jovens chegaram à vila, o rei Cutelo se mostrou um homem muito legal na verdade. Ele foi bastante hospitaleiro com o grupo e fez mais do que questão de dividir seu saboroso jantar com seus novos amigos. O agigantado homem até mesmo pediu desculpas pelo seu comportamento violento, mas ele disse que só fez aquilo porque tinha ouvido boatos de que havia um perigoso grupo de saqueadores atacando as vilas nas redondezas, e ele tinha pensado que Vegeta, Bulma, Radditz e Goku fossem esses tais saqueadores.

"Saqueadores? Bem, posso te garantir que não somos saqueadores não!" Disse Bulma enquanto fazia um curativo nas costas de Vegeta. O menino tinha se arranhado um pouco na hora em que caiu no chão para salvar Bulma de ser decapitada e a garota, assim que viu o machucado dele, decidiu que ela mesma faria um curativo. Afinal, se não fosse por Vegeta, a jovem certamente não teria mais sua bela cabecinha. "Nós estamos na estrada há uns dias e não ouvimos nada sobre saqueadores... e nem vimos nenhum movimento suspeito..."

"Ai! Bulma! Isso arde!" Reclamou Vegeta, retesando um pouco as costas quando a menina pressionou um algodão com álcool sobre a ferida.

"Ah, desculpa!"

"Hn... só tenha mais cuidado!"

"Tá, tá bom! Vou ter sim!" Prometeu a menina, cortando um pouco de esparadrapo. "Mas a vila já foi atacada antes por esses bandidos?"

"Não, não mesmo!" O gigante respondeu, mordendo uma enorme coxa de galinha. "Na verdade, eu nunca os vi... por isso pensei que vocês fossem eles! Mas pelos boatos que chegaram aos meus ouvidos, eles já destruíram muitas vilas... e já mataram muitas pessoas também!"

"Mas quanta crueldade! Isso é terrível!" Comentou a menina.

Radditz assentiu devagar, concordando. "Tomara que eles nunca apareçam por aqui! Mesmo só morando o senhor e a sua filha na vila, seria muito ruim se eles viessem e fizessem mal a vocês dois!"

"Torama mesmo que eles nunca apareçam na minha vila, jovem mestre Radditz!" Cutelo terminou de roer o osso de galinha e o colocou sobre o seu prato, limpando as mãos num guardanapo e encarando os meninos por um instante. "Mas... estou curioso! Eu moro aqui há muitos anos... e desde que o incêndio começou, a vila não tem mais recebido visitantes! Pelo contrário... as pessoas estão indo embora daqui por causa do calor e com medo do fogo! Então, por que vocês estão aqui? O que jovens como vocês pretendem encontrar na minha montanha?"

Por um momento, ninguém disse nada. E houve silêncio.

Bem, talvez não um silêncio absoluto, porque ainda era possível ouvir, e muito bem, o barulho incessante da mastigação de Goku, que devorava toda a comida preparada pela pequena Chichi. E por falar na pequena Chichi, também era possível ouvir, e muito bem, os suspiros prolongadíssimos da menininha, que ainda olhava maravilhada para o caçula do grupo. E, mesmo tendo apenas doze anos de idade, ela tinha certeza absoluta que queria – e que iria – passar o resto dos seus dias cozinhando para aquele menino. Afinal, ela podia ser apenas uma criança, mas acreditava piamente em amor a primeira vista!

Mas, voltando ao assunto...

Tirando o barulho que Goku estava fazendo enquanto comia, e tirando também os sons dos suaves suspiros apaixonados que escapavam dos rosados lábios de Chichi, houve sim um breve silêncio.

E nesse breve silêncio, Radditz olhou para Vegeta, que olhou para Radditz, e os dois, ao mesmo tempo, voltaram o seus olhares para Bulma.

Porque, se tinha alguém ali que poderia responder aquela pergunta, essa pessoa era ela.

E foi isso o que ela fez.

"Bem, rei Cutelo, nós estamos procurando por sete artefatos chamados de esferas do dragão!"

"Esferas do Dragão? Mas o que é isso? Por que acha que pode encontrar uma coisa dessas aqui?"

Bulma sorriu, finalmente terminando de fazer o curativo nas costas de Vegeta e lhe entregando uma camisa limpa para vestir. "Na verdade, eu já a encontrei!"

"Já?"

"Já!"

"E onde está? Me mostre! Estou curioso para saber o que é essa esfera do dragão!" Disse o rei, com autêntica curiosidade estampada no rosto.

"Ela está pendurada bem no seu pescoço!"

Os olhos do homem, naquela hora, quase pularam para fora das órbitas de tão arregalados que ficaram. Com rapidez, tirou o seu cordão e se pôs a admirar o pingente esférico, encarando atônito as sete estrelas que pareciam pintadas na bela superfície de cristal.

"Isso aqui é uma esfera do dragão? E você me disse que existem mais seis delas?"

"Isso mesmo!" Respondeu a menina, lhe mostrando a esfera de duas estrelas. "Eu já encontrei a esfera de duas estrelas... e pelo que Goku e Radditz me disseram, o avô deles, o seu mestre, também possui uma, a de quatro estrelas para ser mais exata. E você possui a esfera de sete estrelas!"

"E você está aqui, na Montanha do Fogo, porque quer esta esfera..."

"Sim..."

O rei suspirou fundo, apertando o artefato mágico em suas mãos. "Esta joia está na minha família há gerações. Ela me foi dada pelo meu pai, Cutelo VI, que lhe foi dada pelo pai dele, Cutelo V, e assim por diante. É uma joia de grande valor sentimental para mim..." Radditz e Vegeta se entreolharam mais uma vez, percebendo que aquela talvez fosse uma batalha perdida, e Bulma já estava abrindo a boca para tentar argumentar com o rei quando ele mesmo voltou a falar, surpreendendo a todos. "Mas acho que posso dá-la a vocês!"

"O QUÊ?" Perguntou a menina, mal acreditando na sua sorte grande. "Você vai mesmo me dar a esfera? De verdade?"

"Vou sim, minha jovem... mas com uma condição."

Bulma o encarou com expectativa. "E qual é?"

"Vocês devem apagar o fogo da Montanha do Fogo."

É, talvez aquela fosse mesmo uma batalha perdida.


	8. Em busca da Água Sagrada

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*Em busca da Água Sagrada*

Há muitos e muitos e muitos anos atrás... bem, talvez não há tantos anos assim, mas há um pouco mais de uma década atrás, não havia fogo na Montanha do Fogo. E nessa época, quando não havia fogo na Montanha do Fogo, a Montanha do Fogo nem se chamava Montanha do Fogo. Ela se chamava apenas Montanha e ficava bem no centro do muito famoso e próspero Reino da Montanha, que por sinal era governado pelo bondoso Rei Cutelo VII.

Um belo dia, no entanto – ou melhor, num dia não tão belo assim – o clima na região mudou abruptamente, e a tão esperada chuva, que deveria cair dos céus e regar as plantações e pastagens, garantindo o sustento dos habitantes daquele reino, não mais caiu.

E tudo secou.

A inesperada, e indesejada, estiagem trouxe consigo a pobreza, porque a população realmente empobreceu. Os riachos estavam secando. As plantações, morrendo. Os animais, sedentos. E assim começou o êxodo. Muitos moradores das inúmeras vilas que faziam parte do não-mais-tão-próspero-assim Reino da Montanha começaram a ir embora para tentar a sorte em outros lugares. E a população do Reino da Montanha foi diminuindo e diminuindo, cada vez mais.

Desesperado e sem saber o que fazer para mudar aquela terrível situação, o Rei Cutelo teve uma ideia. Ele mandou espalhar pelos quatro cantos do mundo a notícia de que estaria disposto a dar qualquer coisa, mas qualquer coisa mesmo, àquele que colocasse um fim naquela seca e trouxesse a chuva de volta.

Muito interessadas na recompensa, milhares de pessoas foram ao castelo com possíveis soluções para o problema, mas nenhuma delas teve êxito... até que surgiu um excêntrico feiticeiro chamado Pilaf, o Grande – que de grande não tinha nada, porque ele era, na verdade, um anão. Cutelo ficou um tanto quanto receoso de aceitar os serviços do feiticeiro Pilaf, já que ele mexia com as forças ocultas, e Cutelo sempre teve medo dessas coisas envolvendo magia negra. Mas, por estar mesmo muito desesperado, ele permitiu que Pilaf fizesse a sua magia.

E quando ele a fez, a chuva realmente veio, trazendo de volta a prosperidade ao Reino da Montanha.

Cutelo ficou muitíssimo feliz e satisfeito com o resultado e, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, perguntou a Pilaf o que ele gostaria de ganhar como recompensa. Mas o pequeno feiticeiro apenas balançou a cabeça e disse:

"_Agora, de nada eu desejo. No entanto, passados exatos nove ciclos lunares, eu regressarei... e exigirei a minha recompensa."_

O Rei Cutelo concordou com o que foi decidido pelo feiticeiro e prometeu que quando ele voltasse, lhe entregaria a recompensa que desejasse. Acordo firmado, Pilaf se foi, e Cutelo decidiu ir comemorar a sós com a rainha...

E passados exatos nove ciclos lunares, nasceu a bela princesa Chichi.

Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, Pilaf regressou ao castelo e exigiu que o rei lhe entregasse a princesa. Ultrajado, Cutelo o negou mil vezes, dizendo que nunca entregaria sua recém-nascida filha ao feiticeiro e o pediu que escolhesse outra coisa como recompensa. Mas Pilaf não mudou de ideia, pois tudo o que ele queria era a pequena Chichi – só Deus sabe o porquê. Muito zangado com a teimosia do bruxo, Cutelo o expulsou do castelo e o proibiu de voltar a pisar no Reino da Montanha.

Entretanto, Cutelo não foi o único ali que se zangou, porque Pilaf ficou muito, mas muito, mas muito mesmo, furioso com o rei. E assim, lançou uma maldição sobre a Montanha. Invocando as forças das trevas, usou todo o seu poder e criou um incêndio sobrenatural, eterno e mais feroz do que qualquer outro incêndio natural, que foi se alastrando, a partir da base, por toda a montanha, consumindo voraz com suas chamas insaciáveis tudo o que ousava cruzar o seu caminho.

E quando as chamas finalmente alcançaram o castelo, Pilaf sorriu e se foi, dando às costas à Montanha... que agora seria chamada de Montanha do Fogo, e nunca mais voltou a pisar naquele que um dia fora o belo Reino da Montanha. E, aparentemente, ele também se esqueceu da princesa Chichi.

Muito se perdeu naquele triste dia. Muitas pessoas foram engolidas pelo fogo, muitos lares se transformaram em cinzas, muitas famílias foram arruinadas e muitos corações, destroçados. No entanto, nenhum coração ficou mais despedaçado que o do rei, que não apenas perdeu o seu castelo e o seu reinado, como também perdeu a sua rainha, uma vez que ela já estava muito fraca por ter dado a luz naquele mesmo dia e não suportou passar pela tortuosa experiência que foi a evacuação do castelo.

Sozinho e com um bebê para cuidar, Cutelo buscou abrigo em uma das vilas que ficava na base da Montanha que, apesar de sofrer com o calor excessivo devido a sua proximidade com o incêndio, estava a salvo da fúria das chamas. E ali, ele fez a sua morada.

Um belo dia, no entanto – e este sim foi um belo dia de verdade – Cutelo recebeu uma visita inesperada. Uma velhinha, bem velhinha mesmo, pequenininha e mais enrugada que um maracujá de gaveta, apareceu de repente bem na porta da casa do rei e lhe disse que sabia como apagar o fogo que dominava imponente a Montanha do Fogo.

"_Mais para o norte há uma torre tão alta que dizem ser capaz de tocar as estrelas no firmamento. E nesta torre tão alta existe um jarro, um belo jarro cravejado de pedras das mais preciosas... um jarro que contém a Água Sagrada... E eu lhe digo, Cutelo VII, filho de Cutelo VI, que basta apenas uma gota desta água mágica para quebrar a maldição e restaurar a beleza e a paz da Montanha."_

Tomado de coragem e determinação, o rei e a princesa, que na época deveria ter seus cinco aninhos de idade, viajaram para o norte do norte, até que chegaram na tal da torre... e descobriram que quem quisesse chegar no seu topo deveria escalá-la, visto que nela não havia nenhuma porta ou escada que garantisse acesso à parte mais alta da construção. Cutelo até que tentou... mas não conseguiu escalar a torre, e assim voltou de mãos abanando para casa.

DBZ DBZ DBZ

Depois do rei Cutelo ter explicado ao grupo tudo o que ele sabia sobre a Água Sagrada, ele garantiu a Bulma que se a jovem fosse capaz de regressar com o tal líquido mágico em mãos, ele lhe entregaria sim a esfera de sete estrelas. Bulma aceitou a proposta e já foi logo traçando no mapa o trajeto que ela e os meninos deveriam fazer para chegar à torre. E se a garota já estava motivada a encontrar a tal da Água Sagrada, a sua motivação foi elevada a quinta potência quando, consultando o radar do Dragão, descobriu que havia mais uma esfera escondida em algum lugar bem pertinho de onde a torre deveria ficar.

Parecia até que o universo estava conspirando a favor dela! Quanta sorte, não?

Sem perder tempo, eles terminaram o jantar e organizaram suas coisas para voltar a estrada. Só que, quando estavam se despedindo do rei, a pequena Chichi pediu ao seu pai para deixá-la acompanhar o grupo na viagem até o norte, alegando que ela queria muito poder colher as exóticas e coloridas flores que existiam apenas nas redondezas da torre e fazer com elas uma bela coroa de flores. Claro que isso era pura conversa fiada, porque o que ela queria mesmo era ficar perto de Goku... mas, o que importa é que o rei acreditou na conversinha da sua filha e a deixou viajar com Bulma e cia.

E assim, o quarteto virou um quinteto. E aqueles cinco jovens viajaram por boa parte da noite e, quando ninguém aguentava mais permanecer de olhos abertos, resolveram parar para descansar. Como não havia nenhuma pousada, muito menos um hotel pelo caminho, visto que aquela região era bem desabitada, Bulma desencapsulou uma casinha que, apesar de ser bem pequenininha, era muito confortável. E eles dormiram... até a manhã seguinte.

"Ahhhh! Cara, a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando chegar em casa vai ser comprar uma dessas casas-cápsulas! Definitivamente não tem nada melhor do que levar uma dessas num acampamento! Imagina... aqui tem tudo... água quente, cozinha, ar condicionado! Hein, Bulma! Quanto será que custa uma igual a essa que você tem?"

"Ai, Radditz... sabe que eu não tenho nem ideia! Isso varia muito de loja pra loja... Mas se você quiser, eu posso te dar uma! Afinal, tenho mais iguais a essa lá em casa!"

"Você tá falando sério?" O rapaz perguntou com visível excitação, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade.

"Claro que tô!"

"Caramba! Muito obrigado, Bulma! Eu quero sim!" Ele socou o ar, comemorando, e Bulma começou dar risada da cena.

"Acho que eu nunca vi alguém tão feliz por ganhar uma casa-cápsula antes!" Disse se virando para Vegeta, que estava sentado no sofá, passando o olho no mapa da região.

"Ele só está sendo o idiota de sempre!" Disse o rapazinho, dobrando o mapa e colocando-o sobre uma mesinha. Olhando de relance para o seu primo mais velho, não conseguiu conter um sorriso malicioso ao ver que ele estava entrando no banheiro. "Ei, Radditz! Não esqueça de trancar a porta! Ninguém aqui quer ver você brincando com a sua minhoquinha!"

"VAI SE FERRAR, VEGETA!"

POOOOW!

Bulma estremeceu ao escutar quando Radditz fechou a porta com tudo, impressionada por ela não ter se quebrado por causa da forte batida.

"VAI SE FERRAR VOCÊ!" Vegeta gritou em resposta, apenas para ganhar um belo de um tapa no ombro.

"Deixa de ser chato, Vegeta!" O dito cujo rolou os olhos, massageando o local do tapa. "Agora tira essa camisa que eu quero dar uma olhada no seu machucado."

"Afff... não precisa disso, Bulma!" Respondeu um pouco grosseiro, pra variar, já se levantando do sofá. Mas a menina não se deu por vencida e se sentou ao lado dele, puxando a camiseta que ele estava vestindo e fazendo-o continuar sentado ali. "Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Tô querendo ver se o seu machucado já sarou! Pare de ser teimoso!" O rapaz bufou, indignado, mas fez exatamente o que ela pediu: tirou a camisa e se sentou de forma que ficasse de costas para ela, permitindo que Bulma visse os cortes vermelhos na sua pele. "Por que você tirou o curativo? Tive tanto trabalho ontem..."

"Eu fui tomar banho quando acordei... ele acabou molhando..."

"Ah... bem, acho que vou fazer outro. Fica sentado aí que vou busc-"

"Não precisa." Ele a interrompeu, mas não se moveu, suas costas rígidas enquanto sentia os dedinhos da moça contornarem com a leveza de uma pena os seus machucados.

Bulma suspirou de leve, sua cabeça tombando devagar para frente, até sua testa tocar a nuca dele. "Precisa sim... você se machucou por minha causa... eu só quero te ajudar, por favor..."

Agradecendo aos céus por estar de costas para ela, tornando impossível que ela visse o quanto ele estava vermelho, Vegeta também soltou um prolongado suspiro, os pelinhos da sua nuca se arrepiando sempre que a menina respirava. "Bulma. Não precisa, é sério. Isso dificilmente é um machucado de verdade!" Ele a ouviu soltar um pequena risada, e sorriu também, o agradável som dançando em seus ouvidos.

"Eu sei, mas é que... eu não queria que você se machucasse... principalmente por minha causa." Vegeta fechou os olhos, as palavras dela transportando-o no tempo, preenchendo a sua mente com lembranças. Ela nunca descobriu, mas ele já tinha sim se machucado por causa dela.

Na época em que toda a escola descobriu sobre o belo par de chifres que Bulma tinha ganhado – cortesia de um certo namorado galinha – Vegeta ficou tão furioso que deu uma surra daquelas em Yamcha. Ele terminou a luta com um dolorido hematoma no abdômen, mas que valeu a pena, porque ele teve o prazer de arrancar dois dentes da boca do imbecil que a sua amiga namorava. Ninguém nunca descobriu sobre a luta, muito menos Bulma, que nem sonha que algo do tipo chegou a acontecer. Yamcha contou a todos que tinha sofrido um acidente de bicicleta e Vegeta falou que tinha se machucado no treino.

"Sinto muito..."

"Ei!" Ele se virou devagar, ficando sentado de frente pra ela. "Se eu deixar você fazer o curativo, você para com esse drama todo? Porque, sinceramente, isso não combina com você."

"Ai, mas você é tão grosseiro! Só porque eu tô preocupada com você, você diz que eu tô fazendo drama!" Ela virou o rosto, seus olhos fugindo dos dele, mas logo sentiu uma mão sob o seu queixo, seu rosto sendo obrigado a ficar de frente para o dele mais uma vez.

"Você está sim fazendo o maior drama. Admita, sua garota escandalosa..." Ele disse baixinho, quase num sussurro, e nem percebeu quando sua mão se moveu do queixo para a nuca dela.

"Eu não sou escandalosa, seu traste arrogante..." A réplica de Bulma foi suave, tão baixa quanto a fala de Vegeta. E enquanto seus rostos se aproximavam, ela fechou os olhos devagar, seu corpo amolecendo ao sentir o hálito dele acariciar seus lábios.

"Ahhhh! Isso é tão romântico! Como eu queria que o Goku também me pegasse em seus braços..."

Vegeta e Bulma piscaram de repente, como se despertos de um sonho. Sentindo-se muito acanhados pela situação em que se encontravam, se afastaram devagar, bochechas fervendo de tão quentes que estavam. E então, seus olhos viajaram ao mesmo tempo para a figura da pequena Chichi, que estava sentada no chão, uma expressão sonhadora em sua face enquanto assistia em deleite à cena a sua frente.

"Ah, por favor, não parem por minha causa!" Disse cobrindo o rosto com as mãozinhas, um sorriso tímido em seus lábios e um leve rubor nas bochechas. "Vocês estavam quase... quase... ahhhhh! Foi tão romântico!" E enquanto Chichi continuava ali, se esganiçando extasiada no chão, emitindo suspiros e ganidos quase que constrangedores, Vegeta e Bulma a encaravam com estranheza, seus olhos arregalados.

"Essa garota tem problemas. Sérios problemas." E tudo o que Bulma fez foi assentir em silêncio.

"Ahhhh! Tão lindo! Ohhh, meu Goku!"

Definitivamente, sérios problemas.

E um bocado deles.

DBZ DBZ DBZ

"E então? Todos estão prontos para partir?"

Depois de uma noite de descanso e de um reforçado café da manhã, os cinco jovens aventureiros já estavam mais do que preparados para voltar à estrada. Encapsulando a casa e guardando a pequena cápsula Hoi-poi em um dos bolsinhos do seu 'cinto de utilidades', Bulma deu mais uma conferida na radar do Dragão.

"Todos prontos, capitã Bulma!" Disse o pequeno Goku, batendo continência, o que arrancou umas boas risadas de todos, com exceção, é claro, de Vegeta, que nunca ria das palhaçadas do seu priminho.

"Ótimo, soldado Goku! Gostei de ver a empolgação!" Ela afagou a cabeça do menino, que riu com o gesto. "Bem, pelos meus cálculos temos ainda um pouco mais de trezentos quilômetros até a Torre de Karin, onde vamos achar a Água Sagrada. O radar do Dragão está indicando que a nossa próxima esfera está ali perto também! Então, não vamos perder tempo! É muito chão que temos pela frente!"

Desencapsulando uma van, entregou a chave do veículo a Vegeta, embarcando logo em seguida. E assim, o grupo partiu para o norte.

No entanto, nenhum daqueles cinco jovens percebeu, mas eles estavam sendo observados a uma certa distância por um perigoso par de olhos verdes.

Muito, mas muito perigoso par de olhos.

"Radar do Dragão, hein? Interessante..."


	9. A aventura não tão divertida de Radditz!

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*A aventura não tão divertida de Radditz!*

A viagem até a enorme Torre de Karin ocorreu sem nenhum problema. O grupo fez uma pausa rápida para o almoço, que saiu por conta de Chichi, que adorava cozinhar e que também se sentia muito motivada pelos elogios frequentes de Goku, que devorava sem parar todos os quitutes que a menina preparava com tanto amor e carinho. Após a deliciosa refeição, foi a vez de Radditz pegar no volante... e no meio da tarde o quinteto já havia chegado ao tal lugar.

"Nossa! Mas essa Torre é muito alta mesmo! Incrível!" Bulma exclamou, olhando embasbacada para cima, a gigantesca construção alcançando o céu.

"Caramba! Nunca vi nada parecido com isso! E olha que existem prédios muito altos na Capital do Leste!" Radditz disse, quase caindo para trás enquanto admirava boquiaberto o cenário.

A Torre de Karin era uma construção, no mínimo, peculiar. Sua parede era de coloração creme e a edificação tinha um formato redondo, se assemelhando a um tubo imenso que subia aos céus. Do chão, era impossível ver o final da Torre, dando realmente a impressão de que ela não tinha fim. Mas o mais estranho mesmo era o fato dela não ter nenhuma porta... muito menos uma escadaria que desse acesso ao topo.

"Tá, acho que todo mundo já entendeu que essa torre é mesmo grande pra caramba!" Disse Vegeta, um pouco irritado, esfregando as têmporas. "Mas a questão é: como vamos chegar no topo desse negócio?"

Bulma rolou os olhos, colocando as mãos na cintura, a admiração no seu olhar dando lugar ao tédio enquanto se virava para encarar o seu amigo "Ai, Vegeta! E você acha mesmo que eu já não pensei num jeito? Sinceramente! Você me conhece há tempo suficiente para saber que eu tenho tudo sob controle!" Vasculhando algumas de suas inúmeras cápsulas, um sorriso brilhante se espalhou pelo seu rosto quando finalmente encontrou o que tanto procurava. "É assim que nós vamos chegar ao topo da Torre!" Disse com um ar vitorioso e arrogante ao mesmo tempo, desencapsulando um mini-helicóptero.

"Uau! Bulma! Isso é tão legal! A gente vai voar nisso aí?" Perguntou Goku, olhando encantado para o veículo voador, suas mãozinhas se agitando.

"Então, Goku... infelizmente o helicótero-cápsula só tem lugar para duas pessoas... e como eu tenho certeza que ninguém aqui além de mim sabe como pilotá-lo, só um de vocês poderá vir comigo!"

"Eu vou." Disse Vegeta antes que alguém mais pudesse se manifestar. "Não vou deixar você subir nesse treco aí sozinha."

A fala do orgulhoso rapaz gerou distintas reações naquele grupo tão esquisito. Bulma sorriu de leve e concordou, estando mais do que acostumada com o comportamento protetor de Vegeta. Goku fez um beicinho desapontado, já que ele queria muito poder voar no helicóptero-cápsula e ver como era o topo da Torre. Chichi se derreteu todinha, imaginando o dia em que Goku falaria tais palavras direcionadas a ela. E Radditz apertou os lábios com força e cobriu a boca com as mãos, tentando prender uma gargalhada iminente, sacudindo a cabeça ao pensar o quão ferrado o seu primo estava.

"Ahhh, Bulma... mas se só vocês dois vão subir até o topo da Torre, o que nós vamos ficar fazendo?" O menino mais novo perguntou, visivelmente entristecido pela decisão tomada.

"Não se preocupe, Goku!" A jovem cientista respondeu, oferecendo um sorriso ao pequeno e pegando o radar do dragão. "Pelas minhas leituras, existe uma esfera do dragão em algum lugar por aqui! Enquanto eu e o Vegeta pegamos a Água Sagrada lá em cima, você, Radditz e Chichi podem procurar pela esfera! O que você acha?" E o sorriso enorme que conquistou os lábios do jovenzinho foi a resposta que ela estava esperando. "E então, Radditz? O que me diz? Topa procurar a esfera com esses dois?" Perguntou se virando para encarar o mais velho.

"Sem problemas, Bulma! Pode deixar com a gente! Essa esfera do dragão vai estar em nossas mãos num piscar de olhos!"

"Nossa, gostei de ver a atitude!" A menina sorriu, entregando o radar ao rapaz e o ensinando como manuseá-lo, explicando direitinho tudo o que Radditz deveria saber. E, em poucos minutos, ele já tinha aprendido tudo.

"Bem, nós vamos indo agora!" Ela disse, ajeitando um capacete sobre a sua cabeça, Vegeta fazendo a mesma coisa. "Acho que não vamos demorar... afinal, é só pegar um pouco de água, não é mesmo? O que pode dar errado?"

"Vai ser um serviço rápido." Disse Vegeta, se sentando na cadeira do co-piloto. "Vamos marcar de nos encontrarmos aqui nesse mesmo local para voltarmos para a casa do Cutelo ainda hoje."

"Certo! Está combinado, então!" Concordou Radditz, apertando o radar na sua mão. "A equipe que concluir a missão primeiro vem pra cá e espera pelos outros!"

Bulma meneou a cabeça afirmativamente e entrou no veículo voador, colocando o cinto de segurança e apertando alguns botões no painel de controle. "Acho melhor vocês se afastarem!" Gritou. "E tapem os ouvidos! Vai ficar bem barulhento daqui a pouco!"

Fazendo exatamente o que ela pediu, o trio restante se afastou, mãos pressionadas contra os ouvidos. E, com olhos recheados de admiração, observaram enquanto a máquina deixava o chão aos poucos, subindo e subindo cada vez mais...

… até se perder de vista.

"Nossa! Mas é muito alto mesmo..." A pequena Chichi suspirou baixinho, assim que a ventania causada pelo movimento giratório das hélices cessou.

Radditz respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, suas sobrancelhas franzindo de repente. "Mas, Chichi... é verdade que o seu pai tentou mesmo escalar essa Torre?"

"Ah, ele tentou... mas até onde eu me lembro, ele mal conseguiu sair do chão. É muito difícil..."

"Nossa! Além de forte e grande o seu pai também é muito valente, Chichi! Imagina, tentar escalar essa Torre enooorme!" Exclamou Goku, sorrindo, e a menina corou todos os tons possíveis – e impossíveis – de vermelho.

"Ai, Goku... desse jeito você me deixa tão envergonhada... você está sempre elogiando a minha comida e agora está elogiando o meu pai... daqui a pouco vai estar me elogiando... ahhhh!"

E enquanto ela gemia e suspirava, Radditz apenas balançou a cabeça. Ele ainda não tinha se decidido sobre quem era o pior naquela viagem: se era Chichi por se derreter por qualquer besteira que Goku fizesse ou falasse, se era Vegeta, por ficar na cola de Bulma como um cachorrinho, ou se era o seu irmão mesmo, por nem perceber as coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor.

"Bem!" Disse o mais velho, radar em mãos e uma expressão determinada no rosto. "Prontos para começar a busca por mais uma esfera?"

"Prontos, prontos!" Goku respondeu, empolgado como sempre, sendo copiado por Chichi, que respondeu com um forte meneio de cabeça.

"Então vamos logo, equipe! Tenho certeza que vamos nos divertir muito!"

BV BV BV BV

"Ahhh... caramba... isso não é nada divertido..."

E realmente não era.

Porque lá estavam Radditz, Goku e Chichi, presos numa rede, suspensos a uns bons metros do chão, balançando pra lá e pra cá. A busca pela esfera mal havia começado e os três, assim que resolveram se embrenhar por uma floresta, seguindo sempre as leituras do radar do dragão, caíram rapidinho numa baita de uma armadilha.

"Não fique assim, senhor Radditz!" Disse a pequena Chichi, tentando ser otimista. "Daqui a pouco alguém vai aparecer para nos tirar daqui!"

"Chichi... não é por nada não, mas quem iria aparecer no meio de uma floresta numa hora dessas? O Sol já está se pondo... e esse lugar é muito deserto!" Com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu mover um braço e pegar o celular que estava no bolso traseiro da sua bermuda. "Droga... nem tem sinal de celular... e aposto que lá em cima daquela Torre nem pega sinal também... não tem como falarmos com o Vegeta..."

"Ah, mas deve ter sim alguém por aqui... afinal, quem foi que colocou essa armadilha aqui?" A jovenzinha perguntou, e Radditz teve que admitir que ela até que tinha razão.

"Olhem! Um garoto!" Gritou Goku, de repente, seu rostinho pressionado tão forte contra as cordas da rede que já estava até marcado. "Oi, garoto! Você pode nos ajudar?" Perguntou a um pequeno indiozinho que tinha acabado de surgir de trás de uma árvore, e que olhava curioso para o estranho trio que tinha caído na armadinha montada pelo seu pai.

"Ei, menino!" Radditz o chamou também, acenando para que a criança de pele morena e compridos cabelos negros se aproximasse. "Será que você poderia nos dar uma mãozinha? A gente tá meio que encrencado aqui, hein!" Disse forçando uma risada.

Mas o pequeno nativo não dizia uma única palavra sequer, olhos de jabuticaba fixos nos três prisioneiros.

'Ai, por que esse menino não diz nada?' Se questionou mentalmente o mais velho. 'Ah! Já sei! Ele não deve entender a linguagem das pessoas civilizadas!' Depois de sua _brilhante_ conclusão, Radditz começou a apontar para si mesmo, fazendo gestos tão espalhafatosos que Chichi e Goku se entreolharam, estranhando a cena. "Ei, indiozinho! Mim ter problemas! Precisar ajuda! Ajuda! Entende? Ajuda! Você tirar mim daqui!"

"Ei, Goku?" Chichi sussurrou baixinho no ouvido do menino, confusa. "Por que o seu irmão está falando tão estranho com aquele menino?"

"Num sei não, Chichi..." O mais novo respondeu, mais confuso do que ela. "Meu irmão é estranho às vezes... eu não entendo direito..."

"Me desculpe, mas eu não tenho permissão para tirá-los daí! Apenas o meu pai pode!" O pequeno índio disse de repente, coçando a nuca meio sem jeito, sua mãozinha encostando de leve na pena branca e vermelha que ficava na sua cabeça.

Radditz arregalou os olhos na hora. "Ah, você fala!"

"Ué, Radditz! E por que ele não falaria?" Goku questionou, e o seu irmão apenas grunhiu alguma coisa em resposta.

"Será que você poderia chamar o seu pai, então?" Foi a vez de Chichi falar, tentando se mexer um pouco contra as cordas da rede. "Nós queremos muito descer!"

"Me desculpem... eu não sei onde ele está e nem como encontrá-lo. Temos que esperar por ele." O índio abaixou a cabeça, um pouco sentido pela situação daquelas pessoas, mas tão logo fez o gesto, tão logo ouviu um barulho de passos se aproximando.

"UPA! Onde você está?"

"Papai! Papai!" Gritou o menino em resposta, correndo em direção ao chamado do seu pai. "Estou aqui!"

"Upa! Quantas vezes já disse para não deixar a oca enquanto eu estiver caçando? Você ainda é muito pequeno para andar por aí sozinho! Vai que um animal selvagem te ataca!"

Querendo poder ver quem era o pai do índiozinho, Radditz tentou mais uma vez se mexer dentro da rede, mas sem sucesso. Aparentemente, os dois nativos estavam fora do seu campo de visão, e tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era escutar as vozes, uma pequena e fininha, e a outra grossa e forte.

"Sinto muito, papai... é que eu ouvi algumas vozes e vim ver o que tinha acontecido..."

"Vozes? Mas que vozes?"

"Venha, vou te mostrar!"

Pai e filho caminharam até o local da armadinha, e Radditz engoliu em seco ao ver o enorme índio que surgiu acompanhando o pequeno Upa. Ele nunca imaginaria que um menino franzino e baixinho feito aquele índio fosse filho de um gigante como aquele cara que tinha acabado de aparecer.

"Ora, ora... o que está esperando, Upa? Vamos descer logo a armadilha!" O gigantesco nativo sorriu um sorriso malicioso, o que preocupou imensamente o mais velho dos prisioneiros. "Não vejo a hora de preparar um ensopado daqueles hoje à noite!"

E virar ensopado de índio, definitivamente, não era o que Radditz entendia por diversão.


	10. Vegeta em apuros!

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*Vegeta em apuros!*

A subida até o topo da Torre parecia ser uma viagem interminável. Com os olhos apertados, Vegeta dividia a sua atenção entre observar Bulma, que mexia no painel do helicóptero-cápsula, os dedos da menina se movendo com uma rapidez surpreendente, e admirar a bela paisagem. A floresta, que antes parecia densa e perigosa, agora não passava de um pequeno borrão verde, e o jovem lutador de artes marciais nem mais conseguia distinguir as árvores, de tão minúsculas que estavam.

"Olha, Vegeta! Acho que estamos quase no topo! Finalmente!" Ajeitando o capacete, Bulma fez um movimento rápido com os controles do veículo voador, jogando-o para o lado e preparando-o para o pouso que ocorreria dentro de alguns poucos minutos.

"Precisa de alguma ajuda?" Perguntou Vegeta, encarando confuso as dezenas de botões que preenchiam por completo a cabine. Fora a pequena cientista quem trabalhara durante todo o voo, e ele já estava cansado de se sentir inútil. "O que eu tenho que fazer?"

Bulma virou o rosto para encará-lo, e ele pôde vê-la piscando por baixo do enorme capacete. "Apenas não caia!" Ela mordeu o lábio para não rir da cara de indignação que ele fez, mas não conseguiu conter a risada. "Não precisa fazer nada, Vegeta!" Tentou amenizar a situação, ainda achando graça na carranca que as feições dele haviam se tornado. "Tenho tudo sob controle!"

E ela realmente tinha, pois, nem cinco minutos depois, o pequeno helicóptero pousou no topo da Torre de Karin.

O lugar era enorme, amplo e espaçoso, e Bulma mal conseguia piscar, tão encantada que estava com a vista. Lá de cima, era possível ver apenas nuvens e mais nuvens, e a jovem, por um instante, teve a impressão de estar no céu.

"É incrível! Esse lugar é... é... inacreditável!" Disse embasbacada, encapsulando o helicóptero e guardando a cápsula num dos bolsos do seu cinto, seus olhos azuis faiscando de felicidade e excitação. "Nós estamos a milhares de metros de altura, Vegeta! Milhares! Por Kami-Sama, acho que essa Torre é maior do que a maior montanha do planeta!" Com um sorriso brilhante, olhou de relance para Vegeta, que parecia tão fascinado pelo lugar quanto ela. No entanto, enquanto Bulma parecia estar extasiada com a vista e a proximidade que estava das nuvens, o rapaz tinha o seu olhar fixo numa magnífica construção que havia bem no centro da Torre.

E essa magnífica construção que aparentemente conquistou a atenção de Vegeta era nada mais nada menos do que um chafariz. Claro que ele não era um chafariz qualquer, não! Nem pensar! Esse chafariz, pelo menos aos olhos do estupefato jovem de rebeldes cabelos negros, era belo e enorme, todo construído em mármore branco e rosa. Sua bacia era cravejada de pedras preciosas de todas as colorações possíveis, que brilhavam lindamente. Uma água pura e cristalina jorrava de uma escultura em formato de cálice e caia com graça para dentro da bacia, nenhuma gota sequer respingando para fora. E da bacia, como se desafiasse a gravidade, a água era levada até o topo do cálice mais uma vez, apenas para tornar a cair suavemente no receptáculo, completando o ciclo interminável.

"É lindo..." Vegeta não percebeu quando as palavras deixaram seus lábios entreabertos, muito menos quando deu o primeiro dos muitos passos que o aproximariam do chafariz mágico, e que, consequentemente, o afastariam de Bulma. Seus olhos não se desgrudavam daquela imagem mística, o brilho das pedras preciosas tentando-o de uma forma como ele nunca fora tentado antes, e o rapaz, de repente, sentiu-se atraído como uma abelha é atraída pelo mel. Havia algo ali, algo forte que mexia com ele, algo que ele não conseguia explicar. Ele só tinha que... que chegar mais perto.

Ele precisava chegar mais perto daquela fonte. Precisava tocar aquele líquido.

Precisava provar daquela água.

E deu mais um passo.

O som da água escoando, batendo contra o mármore, passeando por entre as joias, penetrou nos seus ouvidos, e ele sorriu fascinado, certo de que nunca antes escutara um som tão belo. Era uma melodia suave e serena, apaziguadora, e ele sentiu seu corpo ser invadido por uma onda de tranquilidade como jamais experimentara.

E deu mais um passo.

Ergueu o braço assim que se viu de frente ao chafariz, e seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais quando sentiu a água passeando por entre seus dedos. Seus olhos, seduzidos, exibiram um brilho perigoso, e ele levou os dedos molhados à boca, tocando os próprios lábios. Sentiu o gosto da água na hora, um gosto amargo terrível, feito fel, e sua garganta apertou e queimou. De repente, sua boca ficou seca e ele se forçou a engolir um pouco de saliva, mas de nada adiantava, e o amargor persistia. Uma sensação estranha, um formigamento que não era bem-vindo percorreu-lhe a ponta dos dedos, as mãos, os braços e, por fim, percorreu-lhe o corpo inteiro. Ele nem sequer ouviu quando Bulma gritou.

BV BV BV BV

"É lindo..."

De tudo o que Vegeta poderia ter dito, "lindo", sem sombra de dúvidas, era uma das palavras mais improváveis de todas. Por isso mesmo, quando escutou o seu amigo pronunciar aquela palavra, ainda mais pronunciá-la sem o menor tom de sarcasmo ou malícia, Bulma deixou de contemplar aquela vista de tirar o fôlego e se virou para encará-lo, suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

"A altitude deve estar mexendo com a sua cabeça, Vegeta! Hum? Ei, Vegeta? Você está bem?" Perguntou confusa, dando alguns passos em direção ao seu amigo. No entanto, se ele a escutou, não fez a mínima menção de demonstrar. "Vegeta? Ei, o que aconteceu?" Ela tentou tocá-lo no braço, mas ele repeliu o toque e se pôs a andar sem lhe dar atenção. "O que há com você? Por que fez isso?" A cientista mirim explodiu, acompanhando os passos dele, seu rosto exibindo um misto de confusão e raiva. Ela gritava, chamava por ele, tentava sacudi-lo, mas de nada adiantava, pois ele continuava mudo, e continuava a andar.

Nervosa, ela mastigou o interior da bochecha e passou rápido as mãos pelos cabelos. "Vegeta, quer parar com isso! Você está me assustando..." Disse, por fim, assim que ele parou em frente a um grande chafariz. Havia alguma coisa de errada com ele, a jovem bem sabia, e a raiva que estava sentindo há segundos atrás começou a dar lugar a pura preocupação.

E então, ela o viu erguer o braço e molhar a ponta dos dedos na água que jorrava do chafariz. Havia um sorriso esquisito no rosto de Vegeta, um sorriso que ela nunca o vira sorrir e, junto com aquele sorriso tão dissociado e vago, havia também um brilho feio nos olhos deles. E ela não gostava nada daquela expressão. "Vegeta, eu juro que se você continuar me ignorando, eu vo- EI! O que pensa que está fazendo? Ficou maluco?" Ela bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar que ele bebesse um pouco daquela água. E se ela já estava preocupada antes, na hora em que viu o rosto dele se contorcer em dor, Bulma ficou desesperada.

"VEGETA!" Ele caiu de repente no chão, e a menina gritou assustada, se ajoelhando ao lado dele e sacudindo-o pelos ombros. O corpo dele estava todo molenga, olhos fechados e boca entreaberta e, por um instante, ela pensou no pior. Respirando fundo e tentando controlar sua tremedeira, Bulma colocou os dedos indicador e médio na lateral do pescoço dele, permitindo-se suspirar aliviada ao sentir uma forte pulsação ali.

"Mas que droga, Vegeta!" Ela exclamou baixinho, dando um soco de leve no peito dele. "O que deu em você? Por que não acorda?"

"Ele não pode acordar. Pelo menos, não por agora."

BV BV BV BV

"Muito bem, bom apetite!"

Com um sorriso largo estampado no rosto, o enorme e musculoso índio Bora cortou alguns pedaços da suculenta carne que acabara de assar e ofereceu não apenas ao seu filho, mas também aos convidados inesperados, que vibraram contentes, todos, aparentemente, muito famintos e com água na boca. Bem, todos vibraram, com exceção de Radditz, que estava sentado no chão, braços e pernas cruzadas e um olhar descrente na cara.

"Você quer dizer que _esse_ é o jantar? Carne assada?" O rapaz quase guinchou, sua voz esganiçada. Já tinha um bom tempo que o índio Bora havia resgatado o trio da armadilha no meio da floresta, mas ainda era possível ver a marca da rede no rosto de Radditz.

"Claro que esse é o jantar." Bora o respondeu pausadamente, com um ligeiro tom de brincadeira. "A não ser é claro que você esperava outra coisa..."

"Mas é claro que eu esperava outra coisa! Há minutos atrás estava achando que _NÓS_ seríamos o jantar!" Ele fez um gesto maluco com os braços, abanando-os com vigor no ar, e Bora precisou se controlar para não gargalhar tanto da cena quanto das palavras proferidas pelo moreno de cabelo comprido.

Esses turistas da cidade grande tinham uma imaginação muito fértil!

"Parece desapontado." O índio se aproximou da fogueira e pegou mais um pouco de carne, cortando mais pedaços pequenos para as três crianças que comiam felizes, completamente alheias ao desespero do rapaz mais velho. "Mas saiba que eu não como carne de segunda!"

"O-O quê? Carne de segunda? Mas o que... eu não sou... urgh! Por Kami-Sama, eu achei que fosse morrer.." Depois de titubear e de se enrolar bastante para tentar responder o índio, Radditz optou por se calar, fechando a cara e cruzando ainda mais os braços.

E dessa vez, Bora não conseguiu conter o riso. "Vocês, pessoas da cidade, são muito estranhas!" Disse oferecendo-o uma cuia cheia de comida. "Eu estava apenas brincando, rapaz! Vamos, coma um pouco!" Radditz murmurou alguma coisa que nem ele mesmo compreendeu, mas aceitou a comida. Ele não estava com tanta fome assim, mas foi impossível resistir assim que sentiu o cheiro delicioso de carne assada. E Radditz adorava carne assada.

"Nossa, essa comida tá muito boa! Que carne é essa? Acho que nunca comi nada parecido!" Goku perguntou, limpando a cuia e já se preparando para pegar um pouco mais de comida.

"Carne de dinossauro. É muito suculenta!" Bora respondeu lambendo os beiços. "Gosto mais dela assada, mas também fica muito boa ensopada, não é, Upa?"

"É sim! Com cenouras e batatas!" O indiozinho completou, balançando a cabeça vigorosamente, e Radditz soltou uma estrondosa e espalhafatosa gargalhada, sua boca cheia de comida.

"Dinossauro! Hahaha! Essa foi ótima! Você ouviu Goku? Carne de dinossauro! Com cenouras e batatas! Hein, vocês sempre fazem piadas desse tipo?" E quando ninguém riu com ele, Radditz parou e engoliu com visível dificuldade, seu sorriso murchando e seu rosto ficando cada vez mais pálido. "Ahhh... não é uma brincadeira dessa vez, não é?"

"Não, não dessa vez."

"Oh... Legal, era só o que faltava! Dinossauros... ... como se não bastasse montanhas pegando fogo, gigantes com machados, saqueadores sanguinários, feiticeiros e torres gigantes, temos também dinossauros! Não é maravilhoso? Me faz pensar... onde eu estava com a cabeça quando topei fazer essa viagem maluca?"

"Não se preocupe. Eles vivem mais ao leste... talvez uns dois dias de viagem até encontrarmos o primeiro ninho. Não é mesmo, pai?" Dessa vez, foi o pequeno Upa que falou, deixando o jantar de lado e olhando para o seu pai.

"Isso mesmo, Upa." O índio, ao perceber que as labaredas diminuíam, jogou alguns galhos secos na fogueira, o crepitar do fogo se tornando cada vez mais sonoro. "E se serve de consolo, são poucos os que comem carne."

"Já é alguma coisa..." O irmão de Goku falou, não muito animado. Foi quando que, de repente, um pequeno e insistente _beep_ foi ouvido, e Radditz logo deixou a comida de lado e colocou a mão no bolso da sua calça.

"Esse é o radar do dragão, senhor Radditz?" Chichi perguntou, se aproximando do rapaz, que apenas assentiu de leve. "Isso significa que tem uma esfera por aqui, não é?"

"Eu não sei, Chichi... diz o radar que sim... mas..." O jovem umedeceu os lábios com a língua e ergueu o rosto, olhando ao seu redor. "Bora, Upa, vocês por acaso já viram uma esfera mais ou menos desse tamanho e com estrelas desenhadas em sua superfície?"

Pai e filho se encararam por um longo e silencioso instante, e Radditz chegou até a pensar que eles estivessem se comunicando por pensamentos. "Talvez." Bora respondeu, mirando com estranheza o pequeno e barulhento aparato na mão do rapaz.

"Você se importaria de nos mostrar?"

E, mais uma vez, pai e filho se encararam por um instante que foi mais longo e, se possível, mais silencioso do que o anterior.


	11. A mensagem da Água Sagrada!

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 11

*A mensagem da Água Sagrada!*

Quando acordou, Vegeta sentiu mais do que viu as mudanças ao seu redor. Seus olhos estavam estranhamente pesados, e a horrorosa letargia que deixava o seu corpo todo dormente e formigando parecia também afetar as suas pálpebras, visto que abri-las se tornou uma tarefa infernal. No entanto, nada disso o impedia de ouvir os sons que o circundavam e o envolviam. Havia o som de risadas, de pessoas conversando, de pequenos gritos agudos que mais pareciam guinchadas de animais. As vozes eram muitas, e muito diferentes também, finas e pequeninas e, por um momento, ele chegou a imaginar que estava na presença de crianças. Começou a ouvir o barulho de passos leves, como se alguém estivesse correndo ao redor dele, e Vegeta tentou mais uma vez abrir os olhos e ver o que de fato estava acontecendo.

Sentiu-se estranho a princípio. Ele se lembrava de ter chegado até o topo da Torre de Karin. Lembrava-se de Bulma pousando o helicóptero e de ter saltado do veículo também. Lembrava-se da excitação da menina ao ver o lugar sagrado, e dele não compartilhar desse mesmo sentimento. Sinceramente, Vegeta não viu nada demais naquele lugar esquisito. Ele podia ser muito alto, mais alto do que qualquer coisa que ele já vira antes, mas era uma estrutura bizarra e, do seu ponto de vista, feia. Enquanto a torre em si era fina feito um canudo, o seu topo assemelhava-se a uma tigela cor de cimento, ou melhor, a uma laranja partida ao meio. E Vegeta nunca gostou muito de laranja.

Com um pouco de esforço, tentou se lembrar do que aconteceu depois dele mesmo ter saltado do helicóptero, mas, a partir daí, suas lembranças começavam a ficar um tanto quanto confusas e embaralhadas. E o rapaz não tinha mais tanta certeza assim do que se lembrava após isso.

"Você está bem?"

Ele piscou algumas vezes, sua visão clareando devagar enquanto sentia que a dormência dava adeus ao seu corpo e, pela primeira vez, conseguiu ver onde estava.

Numa sala de jardim de infância.

Havia pelo menos uma dúzia de crianças correndo sobre um tatame colorido, repleto de brinquedos. Umas soltavam gritinhos esganiçados, outras riam sem parar, e mais algumas apenas rodopiavam caladas atrás das outras. Poucas eram aquelas que não estavam envolvidas no alvoroçado pique-pega, preferindo sentar com os brinquedos, penteando cabelos de bonecas, mexendo com peças de montar, pilotando carrinhos de cores espalhafatosas, ou folheando livros com muitas gravuras e poucas palavras. De repente, Vegeta sentiu um frio desagradável lhe percorrer a espinha, suas mãos úmidas de suor.

Ele não fazia a menor ideia de como fora parar naquele lugar.

"Ei, eu falei com você!"

"O quê?" Pálido como uma folha de papel e carregando uma expressão de pânico no rosto, desviou o olhar daquela cena bizarra, procurando encontrar a pessoa que conversava com ele. E arregalou os olhos assim que viu quem estava bem ao seu lado.

Ela era pequena, de pele clara, bochechas rosadas e tinha um sorriso largo nos lábios. Os olhos eram enormes e brilhantes, de um azul celeste vivo, assim como era azul a cor do cabelo liso dela. Trajava um vestido armado, rosa e cheio de rendas e bordados, que não era nem muito curto e nem muito comprido, batendo no meio das canelas finas da criança. Um laço da mesma cor do vestido prendia-lhe o cabelo num apertado rabo de cavalo. E, por mais estranho que fosse, Vegeta tinha que admitir que ele se lembrava daquele vestido.

Ele fora o favorito de Bulma durante todo o jardim de infância.

"Bulma?" Disse descrente, cobrindo a boca com as mãos no instante em que percebeu como a sua voz saiu ligeiramente fina e diferente. Como a voz de uma criança. E então, ele olhou para o seu próprio corpo e sentiu o sangue gelar. Ele estava tão pequeno quanto Bulma.

BV BV BV BV

"Ele não pode acordar. Pelo menos, não por agora."

No instante em que ouviu a voz, Bulma puxou o corpo inconsciente de Vegeta para próximo do seu, como se procurasse protegê-lo do que estava por vir. Ela só não sabia exatamente o que estava por vir.

"Quem está aí?" Perguntou assustada, vasculhando o interior da sua mochila com a mão que estava livre, escondendo um pequeno sorriso vitorioso assim que sentiu o _taser _com a ponta dos dedos.

"Acho que a pergunta correta é: quem é_ você_?" Ela ouviu um _toque-toque_ irritante que ficava cada vez mais alto, como se a pessoa que estava se aproximando estivesse batendo uma madeira contra o piso. "Afinal, esta é a minha casa, e eu não preciso me apresentar aqui!"

Seus dedos compridos se apertaram contra o _taser_, e ela estreitou os olhos. "Você mora aqui?" Perguntou, procurando pelo misterioso ser. "Aqui no topo dessa torre? A milhares de metros de altura? Desculpa, mas não acredito nisso!"

Uma risada esquisita, rouca e meio que ronronada a fez estreitar ainda mais os olhos. "Han han han! Desculpas aceitas, minha jovem! Há tempos que aprendi a perdoar as criaturas mais ignorantes!"

"O QUÊ? DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU?" Ela ficou uma verdadeira fera. Com o _taser_ em mãos, levantou-se do chão e deixou o corpo de Vegeta ali caído. E, com passadas tão fortes quanto a marcha de um soldado obstinado, partiu à caça. "EU VOU TE MOSTRAR QUEM É O IGNORANT-" E parou de supetão quando encontrou a sua presa. "Oh, um gato. Você é um gato?"

Sim. Ele era mesmo um gato. Um gato gordo e grande, que usava uma rústica bengala de madeira para ajudá-lo a se equilibrar sobre as duas patas traseiras. Tinha uns olhos pequenininhos, quase fechados, e um pelo lustroso bem branquinho.

"E você fala! Você é um gato que fala."

O gato riu aquele mesma risada esquisita de novo e coçou os bigodes com um das patas. "Surpresa, garota?"

Não, ela não estava surpresa. Estava muito mais do que isso.

"Devo estar alucinando..." Sussurrou baixinho para ela mesma, mas ele a ouviu muito bem. "Deve ser a altitude. Claro, altitude, ar rarefeito... sim, sim, faz sentido! Falta de oxigênio no cérebro está me fazendo alucinar e ver gatos que falam..."

"Você não está alucinando!"

O gato deu um passo em direção à jovem cientista, mas ela recuou assim que o viu tentar se aproximar, erguendo o _taser _com as mãos trêmulas. "Epa! Nem pense nisso, bichano!"

"Bichano? Mais respeito, menina! Você está na presença de uma lenda viva aqui!"

"Lenda viva? Você é uma péssima alucinação, isso sim!" Bulma respondeu, indignada. E então, o viu estreitar aqueles olhos minúsculos e desaparecer de repente. Mas a jovem nem teve tempo de se assombrar com aquele súbito desaparecimento, uma vez que, assim que o viu sumir bem diante dos seus olhos estupefatos, sentiu uma presença bem ao seu lado. E também uma forte dor na cabeça.

Ele lhe dera uma bela de uma bengalada na cabeça.

"AAAIIII! Por que fez isso?"

"Han han han! Aposto que uma alucinação não consegue fazer isso, não é mesmo?" Ela o olhou feio, mas tão feio, que ele sentiu seus pelos brancos se arrepiarem. "Olha, garota, se te tranquiliza em saber, o meu nome é Mestre Karin. Eu sou o guardião da Água Sagrada."

Ela piscou algumas vezes, a raiva se esvaindo e a dor devido à pancada nem sendo mais sentida. "Mestre Karin? Como, Torre de Karin? Você é..."

"Sim, sim! Essa é a minha Torre! E por mais que você teime em não acreditar, eu moro aqui."

"Nossa... poxa... eu... eu achei que fosse só um nome." Ela se sentou no chão, seu rosto exibindo um verdadeiro leque de variadas emoções. "Nunca pensei que fosse encontrar alguém aqui em cima, ainda mais um gato falante! Isso é tão legal... e inesperado também, mas legal de qualquer forma..."

O gato gordo pigarreou, sentindo-se meio sem graça por causa do olhar vidrado que ela lhe lançava. Sinceramente, ele se sentia mais a vontade quando ela o encarava com raiva. "Mas, então... quem é você, mocinha? E o que está fazendo aqui na minha Torre?"

"Ah, claro! O meu nome é Bulma Briefs, e eu vim aqui porque preciso levar um pouco da Água Sagrada para o Rei Cutelo!" Ela respondeu com um sorriso branco e encantador, mas que logo se desfez assim que viu a expressão de poucos amigos que surgiu no rosto do gato gigante.

"Hum... um pouco da Água Sagrada..."

"É, só um pouquinho assim!" Ela se forçou a sorrir mais uma vez, mas a tentativa foi quase que em vão.

"Hum..."

"Hum...? Isso significa o quê? Um sim?"

"Não. Isso é um _hum... estou pensando_." O olhar do gato percorreu a menina da cabeça aos pés, e Bulma sentiu seu corpo arder sob os olhos perspicazes dele. "Sinto muito, não posso te dar a Água Sagrada. Nem uma única gota sequer."

"O QUÊ?" Ela guinchou, descrente e indignada. "Mas por quê? É só um pouco! Aposto que nem vai fazer falta! Você ainda terá litros e mais litros de Água Sagrada e-"

Karin ergueu uma pata e ela, meio que a contra gosto, se calou, cruzando os braços e fazendo um biquinho injuriado. "Eu disse que não posso dar um pouco da Água Sagrada a _você_... mas você não veio até aqui sozinha, não é mesmo?"

A mudança foi instantânea e, se num minuto Bulma olhava frustrada para o gato guardião, no outro ela já estava ajoelhada novamente ao lado de Vegeta, penteando com os dedos os cabelos espetados do rapaz. O rosto da jovem, que antes queimava de fúria, estava agora mais pálido e mais sofrido, preocupado, e Mestre Karin conseguia ler com facilidade as emoções que nele apareciam.

"Por Kami-Sama..." Ela sussurrou no ouvido do jovem desacordado. "Me desculpa, Vegeta... eu estava tão empolgada e tão distraída que eu... eu..." Ela não conseguia dizer, mas Karin sabia exatamente quais eram as palavras que estavam entaladas na garganta dela. Ela, por um instante, tinha se esquecido do seu amigo.

"Não se preocupe, jovem Bulma Briefs, eu geralmente causo esse efeito nas pessoas." Ele a lançou um olhar presunçoso, e ela o respondeu com uma encarada tão gelada e intensa que ele foi obrigado a dar uma passo para trás.

"Isso é culpa sua, isso sim! O que foi que aconteceu com ele? Por que ele não acorda?" Furiosa, Bulma gritou, e o gato, de repente, ficou muito sério.

"Não me condene por algo que eu não fiz, jovenzinha! Ao contrário do que pensa, eu nada tive a ver com o que aconteceu com o seu amigo."

"Mas... mas então..." Bulma apertou as mãos contra o peito e soltou um suspiro abatido e cansado. E Karin não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de pena da garota.

"Há algumas centenas de anos atrás, eu tive um discípulo." As feições do felino falante se suavizaram, e Bulma ergueu o olhar para vê-lo enquanto dava início àquela narrativa. "Ele era um guerreiro valente e sagaz, muito exigente e também muito disciplinado. O treinamento era intenso e muito rigoroso, mas aquele guerreiro tinha muita força de vontade e nunca fraquejava ou se desconcentrava do seu objetivo."

"Olha, Mestre Karin..." Bulma o interrompeu. "Não tenho dúvidas que esta seja uma história muito legal e emocionante, dentre outras coisas, mas não vejo o que ela tem a ver com o belo adormecido aqui, tá bom!"

O gato a fuzilou com o olhar, erguendo mais uma vez a pata e gesticulando para que ela se calasse. "Se você parar de me interromper e escutar o restante da história, logo logo vai ver onde eu quero chegar!"

"Se você diz..." Contrariada, se calou.

"Melhor assim! Então, onde estava... ah! Claro! Como dizia, Senzu era muito centrado nos treinos e nada parecia ser capaz de desviar sua atenção. Até o dia em que eu o flagrei parado bem em frente ao chafariz. Eu o chamei algumas vezes, tentei conversar com ele, mas ele mal se movia. Parecia estar em transe, olhando alguma coisa no chafariz que apenas ele conseguia ver."

"Foi isso o que aconteceu com o Vegeta!" Ela exclamou, levantando-se e se aproximando do gato. "Eu tentei conversar com ele, mas ele nem me deu confiança! E ficou olhando todo esquisito para aquela fonte! Nunca o vi agir dessa maneira."

"Eu sei, eu sei. E eu também nunca tinha visto Senzu se comportar daquela forma antes. E então, antes que eu pudesse evitar, eu o vi beber um pouco da Água e cair no chão na mesma hora."

Bulma estava boquiaberta. O que acontecera com o discípulo do gato gordo tinha sido exatamente o que tinha acontecido com Vegeta! "Por favor, não me diga que ele morreu! Ai, não! Ele morreu, não é? Ai, Kami-Sama!"

"Não! Ele não morreu!" Karin deu uma gargalhada sonora, e meio ronronada também, achando muita graça no comportamento histérico da jovem. "Senzu não morreu, ele demorou um pouco para acordar, mas não morreu!"

"Ai, que alívio! Mas então, o que aconteceu com ele?"

"Bem, como posso explicar... hum... sabe, garota, eu sou o Guardião da Água Sagrada desde que me entendo por gato, mas tenho que admitir que nunca consegui compreender toda a magia que o líquido possui. Eu sei que, nas mãos erradas, a Água Sagrada é capaz de causar um grande mal, e eu estou aqui para evitar que isso aconteça. Sei também que ela possui algumas propriedades medicinais, mas ainda assim, sua magia permanece um mistério para mim."

A cientista mirim franziu as sobrancelhas, sua testa se enrugando um pouco. "Peraí, você quer dizer então que não sabe direito o que ela faz?"

"É... vergonhoso, não? Mas é a verdade. Como Guardião, devo proteger a Água Sagrada, até mesmo de mim! Por isso, nunca a toquei e muito menos a provei."

"Mas você deixou Senzu beber dela. E também não impediu Vegeta!"

"O que aconteceu com Senzu foi uma falha minha, admito... mas o que aconteceu com o seu amigo foi deliberado. Eu permiti que ele chegasse perto do chafariz, porque eu sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Eu sabia que a Água Sagrada estava chamando por ele, da mesma forma que ela chamou por Senzu há séculos atrás." Bulma abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ele não a permitiu, e logo deu sequência à história. "Quando Senzu despertou do seu sono, eu o questionei sobre o que tinha acontecido, e ele me disse que a Água Sagrada o havia chamado para lhe entregar uma mensagem."

"Que tipo de mensagem?" Bulma nem mais piscava, de tão fascinada que estava pelo conto.

"A Água o mostrou o passado, o presente e o futuro. Lembro-me de Senzu relatar que viu a aldeia na qual ele cresceu. Viu sua família, seus parentes, seus amigos. Viu até mesmo a jovem por quem estava apaixonado e com a qual se casaria em breve. Viu tudo o que ele mais prezava e valorizava na sua vida. E então, ele viu uma sombra, uma sombra que trouxe uma escuridão fria e ruim, e que cobriu a aldeia inteira. E ele viu sangue e morte." Ele fez uma curta pausa para retomar o fôlego, e Bulma estava tão quieta que nem era possível escutá-la respirando. "Preocupado com a segurança dos seus entes queridos, ele me pediu permissão para visitar a aldeia, e eu a concedi. Houve um ataque alguns dias depois. Não me lembro direito da história, mas acho que foi algum imperador maluco, um desses que tem pouco serviço e resolve arrumar uma guerra para matar o tempo! Bem, mas o que importa é que Senzu estava lá para defender a sua aldeia e, por causa dele, não houve nenhuma morte."

"Uau! Que história!"

"Interessante, não é? Se não fosse pela mensagem da Água, Son Senzu não teria ido até a aldeia, muito menos lutado para protegê-la! Naquele dia, a Água Sagrada lhe dera uma mensagem muito importante, uma mensagem que ele não poderia ignorar jamais! Por isso que, quando vi o comportamento do seu amigo, lembrei-me logo de Senzu, e eu soube que não deveria interferir no que estava prestes a acontecer."

"Então, quer dizer que o Vegeta está tendo uma visão? Tipo a visão que Senzu teve sobre a aldeia correr perigo?" Bulma voltou seu olhar para Vegeta, encarando com assombro e fascínio a expressão serena do rapaz, que parecia estar apenas gozando de um sono tranquilo, e não tendo uma visão importante de algum acontecimento futuro.

"Acredito que sim. A Água Sagrada tem algo muito importante a dizer a este jovem e, assim como Senzu, ele não poderá ignorar a mensagem que irá receber."


	12. Um inimigo misterioso!

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 12

*Um inimigo misterioso!*

O Sol já tinha dado seu adeus há muitas horas, e agora era a Lua que reinava poderosa no céu aveludado e pincelado de estrelas. Radditz estudou a bela esfera que repousava em sua mão por alguns poucos segundos, seus dedos tocando de leve as cinco estrelas douradas que pareciam desenhadas em sua superfície. Guardando-a com cuidado dentro da mochila, passou a mão pelo seu cabelo comprido e ergueu o rosto, apertando os olhos e tentando enxergar o topo da enorme Torre de Karin. A tarefa, como já era de se esperar, foi frustrante e sem sucesso. Se já não era possível ver o topo daquela gigantesca construção durante o dia, com o Sol brilhando a todo o vapor, na escuridão da noite o feito era impossível elevado ao quadrado. Se isso lá fizesse sentido. Com um suspiro profundo e até mesmo um pouco resignado, optou por sentar na grama e repousar os cotovelos nos joelhos, contemplando aquele belo céu estrelado, que era tão diferente do céu da cidade grande, sempre nublado e sem brilho.

Encontrar a esfera de cinco estrelas não foi uma tarefa muito difícil, o rapaz pensou. É claro que foi muito assustador ficar preso durante horas naquela rede, bem no meio da floresta e com o celular fora da área de cobertura, sem sequer poder chamar por um resgate. E foi mais assustador ainda pensar que, no final do dia, ele acabaria virando ensopado, mas tirando isso, o restante foi bem tranquilo. Bora e Upa eram muito legais, e Radditz sentiu uma pontada de vergonha por ter pensado nos dois índios como canibais não civilizados. No final das contas, eles mostraram-se mais civilizados do que muita gente que o moreno conhecia.

E o melhor de tudo! Eles tinham uma das esferas do dragão!

Pelo que Bora havia contado, ele encontrara a esfera há alguns anos, durante uma caçada. O artefato dourado estava misturado a alguns ovos num ninho de dinossauros, e o índio se sentiu muito atraído pelo objeto. Sem hesitar, pegou a esfera para si, juntamente com alguns ovos e, enquanto os ovos acabaram virando uma deliciosa omelete, a esfera do dragão foi guardada num pequeno baú de palha. A princípio, o índio mostrou uma certa relutância em mostrar a joia a Radditz, ainda mais depois do rapaz ter-lhe dito que ele e mais alguns amigos estavam numa jornada para coletar essas esferas. E Radditz tinha que admitir que já esperava mesmo algum tipo de relutância por parte de Bora. Então, o jovem estudante fez a coisa mais sensata a ser feita. Comprou a esfera.

"Vegeta, Vegeta... por que é vocês estão demorando tanto?" Perguntou a si mesmo, olhando preocupado para a imensa Torre.

Quando Bora lhe perguntara onde estavam os outros amigos do rapaz, Radditz explicou sobre a viagem até a Montanha do Fogo e sobre o pedido do Rei Cutelo. E então, disse ao índio que dois de seus amigos haviam subido a Torre de Karin para pegarem um pouco da tal da Água Sagrada que apagaria o fogo mágico que castigava a montanha. E Radditz não fazia ideia de que a pele morena de Bora podia se tornar tão branca de hora para outra. O índio, com um olhar preocupado, contara ao jovem que no topo da Torre vivia o Ermitão, um poderoso guerreiro legendário, um mestre das artes marciais e que, de quebra, também era imortal. Além, é lógico, de ser o Guardião da Água Sagrada e não deixar ninguém se aproximar do líquido milagroso.

Claro que, no começo, Radditz não acreditou muito nessa ladainha de Ermitão poderoso. No entanto, a medida que começou a pensar na sua jornada e no que havia encontrado até o momento presente, a ideia não lhe parecia mais tão estranha assim. Afinal de contas, o que é um guerreiro imortal numa lista que já envolvia gigantes, feiticeiros, incêndios eternos e torres que subiam aos céus?

Permitiu-se suspirar mais uma vez, e massageou com a ponta dos dedos os olhos cansados. Ele estava nervoso e aflito pela demora de Vegeta e Bulma e fez o impossível para evitar de pensar no que estaria causando esse atraso todo. No entanto, suas tentativas foram em vão e, vez ou outra, se flagrava imaginando um imenso e musculoso guerreiro, com a pele marcada de cicatrizes e tatuagens grotescas, que brandia uma espada no ar e perseguia incansavelmente o seu primo e a sua amiga. E se antes ele achava que essa história de Ermitão não passava do maior papo furado, agora, mais do que tudo, rezava para que ela não fosse verdade.

BV BV BV BV

Enquanto Radditz se via vítima de sua imaginação fértil – culpa de muitas madrugadas em claro jogando vídeo games – o seu primo, Vegeta, se encontrava preso no que seria, por falta de melhores palavras, o seu inferno particular.

Seus olhos de jabuticaba ainda estavam mais do que arregalados, mirando perplexos não apenas o cenário caótico, mas também a sua insperada transformação em um menino que não deveria ter mais do que três ou quatro anos de idade. Ele não fazia a menor ideia do que tinha acontecido, de como aquilo tinha acontecido e nem do porquê daquilo ter acontecido. Ele só sabia que tinha acontecido.

De repente, sentiu alguma coisa trombar no seu corpo e viu um menino loiro, que era um pouco menor do que ele, cair no chão e começar a chorar aos berros. Um outro, que estava ao seu lado, espirrou com força, sujando o rosto de meleca esverdeada. Uma menina de maria-chiquinhas que usava um vestido mais enfeitado que o de Bulma começou a gritar alguma coisa sobre xixi e fralda, e aquela foi a gota d'água para o atormentado rapaz. Pegando a mão da sua amiga, se pôs a correr para longe dali, seus olhos esbugalhados e seu rosto, pálido.

"Nós precisamos dar o fora daqui! Esse lugar parece mais um hospício! Ou um zoológico!" Completou fazendo uma cara de nojo assim que viu duas meninas piolhentas coçando o cabelo com vigor.

"O que é um _-spício_?"

E ele parou.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou à sua amiga miniaturizada, sem soltar a mãozinha dela.

"Um _-spício_... não sei o que é!"

"É claro que você sabe o que é um hospício, Bulma!" Ele estranhou a resposta dela e também o comportamento. De alguma forma, ele tinha sido transformado numa criança, mas ele ainda pensava como um rapaz prestes a completar dezoito anos. Então, por que ela parecia agir como se tivesse realmente a mentalidade de uma criança? Ela também não fora transformada da mesma forma que ele? "Bulma... quantos anos você tem?" Perguntou devagar, temendo a resposta que ela lhe daria. E quando a viu fazer a conta nos dedos, ele quis morrer.

"Acho que é isso..." Ela o exibiu três dedos e sorriu triunfante.

"E depois ainda se gaba de ser um gênio..." Ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça. "Tenho que achar um jeito de tirar a gente daqui e te fazer voltar ao normal!

"Hum? Diz ir embora? Não quero ir embora! Quero brincar! Brinca comigo!" Ela puxou a manga da camisa dele com insistência, e Vegeta quase perdeu a paciência.

"Não, Bulma! Agora não é hora de brincar! Nós temos que pegar a Água Sagrada! Lembra?"

A menina ficou em silêncio por um momento, como se refletisse sobre o que ele acabara de falar. "Água Sagrada..."

"É! Água Sagrada!" Repetiu, esperançoso. "Lembra, Bulma?"

"Tô com sede!"

E ele bufou. Além de lutar contra um desejo pulsante de esganá-la. "Droga, Briefs! E não acredit-"

Foi quando que, de repente, sentiu a atmosfera toda mudar, e se calou abruptamente, cortando suas próprias palavras. Foi uma mudança brusca e ruim, e Vegeta sentiu que a temperatura da sala despencou vários e vários graus de uma vez só. Os pelinhos da sua nuca se arrepiaram de uma maneira terrível, seu coração passou a bater mais rápido, descompassado, e uma sensação de agonia consumiu o seu peito. Assustado e preocupado, olhou com cautela ao seu redor, mas parecia que as demais crianças, Bulma inclusive, estavam completamente alheias a essa pavorosa mudança na atmosfera da sala de jardim de infância. E ele continuou olhando e olhando... até que seus olhos se encontraram com uma figura assombrosa.

Era como uma sombra enorme, completamente negra, um ser sobrenatural escondido no canto da sala. Aparentava ser bem mais alta e bem maior do que qualquer criança ali presente, e Vegeta logo calculou que ela deveria ter a altura de um homem adulto. Seus olhos brilhavam um brilho maligno e peçonhento, e o jovem moreno sentiu o sangue congelar em suas veias quando os encarou. E ele podia jurar que nunca antes tinha visto olhos como aqueles, tão verdes e tão mortais. De repente, notou que a escuridão tremeluziu, como se se remexesse, e viu uma mão pálida e fina surgir de dentro das sombras. Uma mão esquelética que segurava uma esfera do dragão.

"Olha, bola bonita!"

Atônito e quase em estado de choque, viu a esfera brilhar nos olhos azuis da pequena Bulma, que sorriu encantada, correndo em direção ao globo cintilante.

"NÃO! BULMA!" Vegeta gritou na hora, estendendo a mão para evitar que a menina se aproximasse da criatura horrenda, mas foi impossível. Sentiu seus pés colados no chão e seu corpo imóvel, como se estivesse atado por fortes cordas invisíveis. Paralisado, tudo o que pôde fazer foi assistir à cena medonha se desenrolar bem diante dos seus olhos aflitos. A mão terrível entregou a esfera à inocente criança, afagando-lhe a cabeça. O belo sorriso que antes enfeitava o rosto da pequena Bulma minguou, sendo trocado por um mais apático e sem brilho, até que ele se desfez de vez. E foi com o coração na boca que Vegeta viu, nauseado, a vida se esvair aos poucos da bela menina, a mão da morte sugando-lhe toda a vitalidade, até não sobrar mais nada.

"_Isso é o que ocorrerá se você não intervir."_

E Vegeta gritou até não possuir mais voz.

BV BV BV BV

"Mestre Karin, você lembra se Senzu demorou a acordar?" A noite, do topo da Torre, era uma visão de tirar o fôlego de qualquer mortal – e até mesmo de alguns imortais mais românticos. A Lua estava imensa, cheia, e se destacava gloriosa naquele céu pontilhado de estrelas, que mais pareciam pequeninos diamantes encrustados numa infinita colcha de veludo. Uma luz pálida e cândida iluminava por completo a morada de Mestre Karin, deixando o lugar com uma aparência mais misteriosa e até mesmo mais espiritual. No entanto, a jovem Bulma Briefs estava tão preocupada com Vegeta que nem parecia se importar com a beleza mística que a envolvia. Se a situação fosse outra, se Vegeta não estivesse embalado num sono sobrenatural que a preocupava enormemente, talvez a menina tivesse até reparado naquele cenário tão perfeito e romântico. "Sabe, já faz horas que o Vegeta está assim! Não era para ele já estar acordando?" Ela o olhou com um misto de ternura e aflição, seu coração pesado.

"Err, bem... quando se é uma criatura milenar como eu, a passagem do tempo fica um pouco vaga..." O gato titubeou um pouco, brincando com a bengala de madeira.

"Mestre Karin..." Ela o encarou com frieza, e ele engoliu em seco.

"Alguns dias, eu acho."

"DIAS?" A jovem quase caiu para trás. "Como assim, dias? Tipo, um ou dois dias, ou tipo vinte ou trinta dias?"

"Olha, Bulma, eu não sei! Mas acho que não foram muitos dias!"

O gato falante bem que tentou tranquilizá-la, mas a pequena cientista estava beirando a histeria. "Ele não pode dormir por dias! Ai, caramba!" E então, um pensamento terrível se formou na mente da moça. "Preciso levá-lo a um hospital!"

"O quê? Não, Bulma! Ele não pode sair daqui! Ele não pode deixar a Torre!"

"Claro que pode!" Ela rebateu, já desencapsulando o pequeno helicóptero. "Olha, Mestre Karin, o Vegeta não é um guerreiro poderoso como Senzu." Disse com toda a calma que conseguiu, mas que não foi muita a julgar como os seus olhos azuis estavam ligeiramente esbugalhados, prestes a saltar das órbitas. "Ele é uma pessoa normal, que precisa se alimentar regularmente e que tem muitas necessidades básicas! Se ele for mesmo dormir por dias, ele precisa ser alimentado, receber um soro, qualquer coisa! Ele não pode ficar apenas aqui, caído no chão!"

"Você precisa se acalmar, menina! O seu amigo vai ficar bem!"

"Não, ele não vai!" Com determinação, marchou até o rapaz, parando bruscamente assim que o gato gordo se colocou entre ela e o jovem estirado no chão. "Mestre Karin, saia da frente."

"Não! Não vou sair!" E, como se para demonstrar que estava mesmo disposto a permanecer ali, cruzou os braços, encarando-a com uma obstinação calculada.

"Mas qual é o seu problema?" Ela sentiu vontade de arrancar os próprios cabelos, ou melhor, de arrancar os pelos daquele bichano com uma pinça. "Sabia que ele pode morrer se continuar assim?"

"Eu já disse a você, ele vai ficar b-"

"Urgh..." A menina e o gato estavam muito envolvidos naquela acirrada discussão, mas ambos ouviram, e muito bem, quando Vegeta deixou escapar um pequeno gemido dolorido. E Bulma achou que fosse explodir de alegria quando viu o seu melhor amigo abrir os olhos com dificuldade e tentar se levantar.

"VEGETA!" Ela se moveu como um raio, correndo tão rápido que Mestre Karin não teve a menor chance de tentar impedi-la. Com um pulo, se jogou nos braços no recém-desperto rapaz, enlaçando-o num abraço apertado e desesperado. "Graças a Kami-Sama, Vegeta! Você está bem! Eu achei que nunca mais fosse acordar... ai, fiquei tão preocupada!"

O menino retesou na hora em que sentiu os braços de moça o envolverem. A cena daquela mão medonha arrancando a vida de uma Bulma criança ainda estava mais do que fresca em sua mente, e ele sentiu seu corpo todo começar a tremer só de lembrar. Lutando contra aquela sensação pavorosa, fez de tudo para controlar a tremedeira de suas mãos e, depois de um tempo, conseguiu retribuir o abraço, apertando o corpo magro da jovem de encontro ao seu. Sua respiração estava muito irregular, e ele se via mais arfando do que respirando mesmo, mas, pelo menos, ao que tudo parecia indicar, aquele pesadelo pavoroso tinha chagado ao fim. Até que ele viu, com o canto do olho, um gato branco enorme, que estava apoiado numa bengala e o lançava um olhar perscrutador.

"Droga, esse pesadelo ainda não terminou, não é?"


	13. A decepção de Bulma!

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 13

*A decepção de Bulma!*

O rosto de Vegeta estava virado em direção à enorme Lua que reinava no céu escuro, mas seus olhos, duros e severos, não a enxergavam. Uma xícara de chá repousava à sua frente, intocada e cada vez mais fria, e o rapaz não fazia menção alguma de querer beber um pouco da infusão amarga. De soslaio, viu o gato branco que estava sentado próximo a ele bebericar um pouco da sua própria bebida quente e sentiu os olhos do enorme felino o estudando.

Se Vegeta se irritou com a ação do bichano, ele não demonstrou.

Demorou algum tempo para Bulma conseguir convencê-lo de que ele estava sim acordado e não mais preso no sonho causado pela Água Sagrada. Assim como demorou para a jovem cientista convencê-lo de que mestre Karin não era uma alucinação e, como Vegeta nunca antes tinha visto um gato falante – muito menos sabia que eles existiam – a missão se tornou um pouquinho mais difícil. O rapaz se mostrou bem relutante a princípio, balançando vigorosamente a cabeça e teimando repetidas vezes que nada daquilo era real, mas, aos poucos, foi se acalmando e aceitando as palavras da sua amiga. Bulma o havia abraçado com força, olhos azuis repletos de preocupação e de lágrimas não derramadas, e ele havia retornado o abraço com um desespero ferrenho, a lembrança daqueles cáusticos olhos verdes e da vida da sua amiga se esvaindo fazendo o seu coração doer. Quando finalmente pareceu aceitar que não estava mais vivendo um pesadelo medonho, se permitiu suspirar fundo, aliviado, e, com bochechas coradas, se afastou da sua amiga.

"Você deveria beber um pouco. Vai te fazer bem."

O rapaz voltou seu olhar para a pequena xícara de porcelana branca e fez uma careta. "Não estou com sede." Respondeu com amargura, lembrando-se da história que Bulma lhe contara, sobre como ele começou a se comportar estranho, bebeu um pouco da Água Sagrada e caiu duro no chão, deixando a menina extremamente preocupada e sem saber o que fazer.

Mestre Karin deu de ombros e tomou outro gole do seu próprio chá de ervas. "Então, jovem escolhido..."

"Quer parar de me chamar assim!" Com um movimento violento, Vegeta derrubou a sua xícara, que por um milagre não se quebrou, mas derramou todo o seu conteúdo sobre a mesa baixa. Pondo-se de pé, encarou severamente o felino de pelo branco.

"Como quiser, rapaz." O gato respondeu com calma, nem um pouco afetado pela explosão de raiva do moreno. "Não o chamarei assim se não o quiser, mas você tem que aceitar que a Água Sagrada o escolheu. Assim como tem que aceitar o que ela lhe mostrou."

Cerrando os punhos, Vegeta fechou os olhos com força, seus ombros trêmulos de raiva. Aceitar? O que exatamente aquele gato queria que ele aceitasse? Bulma morrendo? Nunca mesmo!

"E se eu não quiser?"

"Acho que entendeu errado o que eu quis dizer." Mestre Karin se firmou na bengala de madeira e se pôs de pé também, dando alguns passos em direção ao rapaz. "A Água Sagrada lhe mostrou o futuro e, com isso, lhe deu a oportunidade de mudá-lo. Mas, você só poderá mudá-lo se aceitar o que pode vir a acontecer."

Em sua mente, Vegeta viu, mais uma vez, o corpo pequenino e delicado de Bulma se chocar contra o chão, sem vida. Rangeu os dentes.

"O que você viu?"

"Não importa." Sua voz soava fria e sem emoção, e Karin balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Foi só um pesadelo tolo."

"Importa sim, meu jovem, e não, não foi apenas um pesadelo. Você pode não querer compartilhar a sua visão com mais ninguém, mas não pode ignorá-la." Karin usou a pesada bengala para apontar para a moça de cabelos azulados que aguardava próximo ao helicóptero-cápsula, a vários metros de onde os dois estavam reunidos. Ela mantinha os braços cruzados e exibia uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto, visivelmente contrariada por não poder participar daquela conversa particular. Mestre Karin lhe dissera que tinha que conversar à sós com o escolhido da Água Sagrada. "Algo me diz que você nunca se perdoaria se deixasse algo de ruim acontecer com aquela jovem, muito menos se for algo que você puder evitar."

"O que disse?" Os olhos de Vegeta se arregalaram na hora, e o rapaz lutou bravamente para manter a voz baixa, não querendo que Bulma o escutasse. Entretanto, sua vontade era de gritar furiosamente com aquele bichano intrometido. "Como sabe...?"

"Não se exalte, Vegeta. E, ao contrário do que pensa, eu não sei o que a Água lhe mostrou. Estou apenas supondo e, a julgar pela sua reação assim que despertou, acredito que Bulma tenha sim aparecido em sua visão. Seus olhos podem esconder suas emoções agora, mas naquela hora era impossível não perceber a aflição que você sentia pela jovem aninhada em seus braços."

Dizer que as bochechas de Vegeta ficaram coradas por causa das palavras de Mestre Karin não seria nem de perto a verdade. Porque ele tinha certeza que elas estavam pegando fogo e, se possível, haviam se tornado mais quentes do que a própria Montanha do Fogo. Procurando abafar seu constrangimento, bufou irritado.

"Já basta dessa palhaçada!" O gato riu aquela risada meio ronronada, que só serviu para deixar o moreno mais furioso do que já estava. "É isso, pra mim já chega!"

Com passos firmes, se afastou do guardião, apenas para ser seguido por ele. "Ei, rapaz, o que está fazendo?"

"O que acha? Indo embora! Já estou cansado disso tudo!"

"E por acaso vai embora sem levar um pouco daquilo que veio buscar?"

A frase fez Vegeta parar e se virar, encarando mais uma vez o enorme gato branco. Em silêncio, deixou seus olhos passearem pelo ambiente e pararem assim que se depararam com o belo chafariz. Ele nunca diria em voz alta, nunca deixaria ninguém saber, mas estava com um pouco de receio em se aproximar da fonte mágica novamente.

Não queria nem saber que tipo de pesadelo ela o faria ter dessa vez.

"Não precisa chegar perto dela." Karin lhe disse, como se percebesse a relutância do rapaz, e Vegeta se perguntou mentalmente se aquele gato não estaria lendo seus pensamentos. "Aqui, já separei um pouco para você." Dizendo isso, ergueu um pequeno frasco transparente no formato de um pequeno tubo de ensaio, e o entregou ao jovem.

"Bulma me disse que se negou a entregar a ela um pouco da Água." Falou devagar, analisando o tubo frágil que, agora, descansava em sua mão. "Então por que a está entregando a mim?"

Karin coçou o bigode, seu rosto se virando em direção à Lua. Ela estava tão grande, tão majestosa e imensa, que por um momento o gato pensou que se erguesse uma das patas seria capaz de tocá-la. "Acho que é o mais correto a ser feito. Gostando ao não do que lhe aconteceu, a Água Sagrada o escolheu, e quem sou eu para proibir que o escolhido leve consigo um pouco dEla, não é mesmo?! Além disso, a sua amiga me disse que vocês precisam da Água para continuarem a jornada... então só me resta desejar a vocês boa sorte."

Com um curto aceno, Vegeta aceitou o pequeno frasco e as palavras do guardião, voltando a lhe dar as costas e caminhando em direção ao helicóptero-cápsula.

"E não se esqueça da nossa conversa, rapazinho! Não ignore o que você viu! Aceite o que pode acontecer... e mude o seu futuro!"

BV BV BV BV

"Nossa, mas que demora, hein, Vegeta!" Bulma exclamou impaciente assim que o menino se aproximou, jogando para ele um capacete. "O que aconteceu afinal? O que mestre Karin tanto queria conversar com você? E por falar nele... onde ele está?"

"E eu lá vou saber!" Respondeu com grosseria, pegando o capacete com uma mão apenas e mostrando para Bulma a frasco que carregava na outra. "Ele me deu isso aqui. Acho que estamos prontos para ir embora."

A cientista mirim pegou o pequeno tubo, observando-o fascinada. "Ele deu a você um pouco da Água Sagrada? Mas isso é incrível! Poxa, queria tanto agradecer a ele... e me despedir também... mas onde será que ele se meteu?" Ela apertou os olhos, como se para enxergar melhor, e procurou pela massa de pelos brancos que ele era, mas, apesar dos esforços, não viu nada.

"Vamos embora, Briefs! Já perdemos tempo demais nesse lugar!"

Os ombros de Bulma murcharam, e ela se deu por vencida. "É, você tem razão... já passa da meia-noite." Disse baixinho e resignada enquanto dava uma olhada rápida no relógio de pulso. "Radditz deve estar bem preocupado... você acha que ele conseguiu encontrar aquela esfera?"

"Como é que eu vou saber?"

"Nossa, Vegeta! Mas que bicho te mordeu? Você está mais rabugento do que nunca!" Ela o encarou de repente, peito estufado, mãos na cintura e sobrancelhas franzidas, mas logo baixou a guarda, suas feições se suavizando. "Está assim por causa da sua visão?" Perguntou mansa, preocupada. "Você estava tão apavorado quando acordou... imagino que não tenha sido uma visão agradável..."

Ele prendeu a respiração. "Não quero falar sobre isso."

"Foi tão ruim assim?"

"Caramba, Bulma! Quer parar de encher o saco? Eu já disse que não quero falar sobre isso!" Por um momento, lembrou-se daqueles olhos verdes e da perversidade que eles carregavam. E lembrou-se dela... correndo em direção à morte.

Seu sangue gelou nas veias.

"Mas você vai querer falar sobre isso depois, não é?" Ela insistiu, alheia ao desconforto dele. "Você... vai me contar, não vai?"

"Não."

A resposta dele foi uma única palavra apenas, mas tão cheia de frieza e distância que Bulma se assustou. E, depois do susto, ela se enervou.

"Como assim 'não'? É claro que vai me contar! Eu sou sua melhor amiga, Vegeta! E melhores amigos não guardam segredos uns dos outros!" A jovem ralhou, seus olhos azuis transbordando de frustração e descrença enquanto seu rosto não escondia nem um pouco da raiva que começou a sentir. E quando Vegeta a encarou com indiferença e a respondeu com um silêncio gélido, entrando na cabine do veículo voador sem mais explicações, ela soltou um grito exasperado, com direito até a bater o pé no chão.

Copiando as ações do rapaz, Bulma ajustou seu capacete, entrou na cabine e, sem encarar o jovem sentado na poltrona ao seu lado, deu início à sequência de voo, apertando uma série de botões, puxando alavancas e conferindo as leituras no painel de controle. Suas mãos tremiam de raiva, sua respiração havia se tornado pesada e laboriosa, e suas sobrancelhas estavam tão franzidas que sua testa já doía levemente.

Afivelando o cinto de segurança, olhou mais uma vez para o templo do mestre Karin, soltando um grito de despedida mesmo sem conseguir vê-lo. "ADEUS, MESTRE KARIN! E OBRIGADA PELA ÁGUA!" Com o canto do olho, percebeu como Vegeta tremeu e fez uma careta por causa da potência do berro, e ela se permitiu sorrir de canto, sentido-se, de repente, vitoriosa. No entanto, sua pequena vitória de nada significava, pois ela logo descobriu que ainda estava muito chateada e decepcionada com ele, afinal, eles eram amigos desde o jardim de infância, e Bulma sempre confiara muito em Vegeta, nunca escondendo nenhum segredo do rapaz. Então... por que ele não podia confiar os seus segredos a ela também?

Por que ele não podia simplesmente... confiar nela?

Mordendo o interior da bochecha, fingiu apertar alguns botões que ficavam no painel próximo a Vegeta, apenas para arrumar uma desculpa para olhar um pouco para ele. E, se ela não estivesse com a cabeça tão quente, com certeza teria percebido a aflição e angústia presente nos olhos do rapaz. No entanto, como ela estava mesmo com a cabeça não apenas quente, mas fervendo, infelizmente não notou nenhuma aflição, muito menos angústia. Naqueles olhos negros, Bulma viu apenas dureza e apatia.

E ela ficou ainda mais emburrada.

BV BV BV BV

A descida até a base da Torre de Karin foi rápida e turbulenta, mas não tão turbulenta quanto o humor da jovem piloto e do co-piloto. Os dois não trocaram uma palavra sequer durante toda a viagem e, se quando entraram no pequeno helicóptero os jovens já estavam irritados, quando por fim pousaram e deixaram o veículo voador, era possível ver as faíscas voando entre eles.

"Bulma, Vegeta! Até que enfim vocês voltaram! Já estava preocupado! O que foi que aconteceu lá em cima?" Radditz já estava quase dormindo sentado quando, finalmente, escutou o barulho das hélices do helicóptero-cápsula, por isso, quando se aproximou do casal, sua cara estava toda amassada e seus olhos, vermelhos de sono.

Bulma retirou o capacete e o jogou sobre a poltrona e, assim que Vegeta fez o mesmo, encapsulou o veículo voador, guardando a pequena cápsula num dos bolsinhos do cinto e se virando para ficar de frente para Radditz. "Tivemos um... pequeno imprevisto." Olhou de relance para Vegeta, mas vendo a postura impassível dele, prosseguiu, mostrando o frasco para o rapaz mais velho. "Conseguimos pegar um pouco da Água Sagrada!"

"Nossa... mas é tão pouquinho... será o suficiente para apagar o incêndio da Montanha do Fogo?" Ele perguntou com a mão no queixo.

"Espero que sim." Bulma deu de ombros e se virou, guardando o frasquinho com delicadeza dentro da mochila. "Onde estão Goku e Chichi?"

"Ah, deixei os dois dormindo no banco de trás do carro... estavam muito cansados!" Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo comprido e olhou para trás, em direção ao automóvel. "E antes que me esqueça, não foram só vocês que obtiveram sucesso! Aqui, apresento a vocês a esfera de cinco estrelas!"

O sorriso que despontou nos lábios de Radditz era imenso, repleto de orgulho e satisfação. O rapaz retirou a esfera dourada de dentro da própria mochila e a exibiu para os outros dois com o peito todo estufado. Bulma sorriu em resposta, pegando o globo reluzente em suas mãos e admirando-o, no entanto, Radditz notou que faltava um pouco de brilho no rosto dela. O sorriso da moça, apesar de bonito, estava um pouco apático e fraco.

"Isso é ótimo, Radditz! Nossa segunda esfera! Se a Água Sagrada funcionar, teremos um total de três... e se contarmos a esfera do seu avô, só nos restarão três para procurar!" Ela falou com vigor e animação, mas ainda assim o universitário tinha a leve impressão de que algo não estava certo. Bulma era uma jovem espontânea e alegre, tão fácil de ler quanto um livro infantil. E agora, ela não parecia tão espontânea e alegre assim. "Hmmm, nossa, como eu estou cansada! O que acha de montarmos acampamento aqui mesmo e seguirmos para a aldeia do Rei Cutelo amanhã cedo? É melhor do que dirigirmos à noite!"

A princípio, Radditz não respondeu nada, achando que ela estivesse direcionando a pergunta a Vegeta. Porém, assim que não ouviu resposta alguma vindo do seu primo, que por sua vez estava afastado, mãos nos bolsos da calça e aparentemente alheio à conversa, percebeu que Bulma ainda estava falando com ele mesmo, e não com Vegeta.

"Err... okay! Por mim tá ótimo, Bulma! Também estou cansado..." Respondeu coçando a nuca, olhando com estranheza para a jovem cientista e se perguntando o que de fato tinha acontecido entre ela e o seu primo.

"Que ótimo!" Ela bocejou, se afastando um pouco enquanto vasculhava os inúmeros bolsinhos do cinto atrás daquele com a casa encapsulada.

Radditz a observou se afastar e, quando ela já estava dentro da casa-cápsula, se aproximou do seu primo. "Hein, o que aconteceu com vocês? Teve algum problema lá em cima?"

"Não aconteceu nada." Vegeta respondeu secamente, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Sério? Pois não é o que parece..." Radditz cruzou os braços e ficou de frente para o seu primo. "Vocês brigaram, não é?"

"Não. Te. Interessa."

A resposta de Vegeta estava carregada de rancor, e Radditz não insistiu com mais perguntas. Mesmo com Vegeta bancando o difícil, ele sabia que algo muito sério tinha acontecido entre ele e Bulma, assim como sabia que, se os dois continuassem emburrados um com o outro daquele jeito, não seria nada fácil viajar na companhia deles. Cansado, não impediu Vegeta de lhe dar as costas e andar em direção à casa-cápsula, e suspirou fundo quando viu o carro e lembrou-se de que Goku e Chichi estavam dormindo ali dentro.

Tinha sobrado para ele a tarefa carregar as duas crianças adormecidas para dentro da casa.


End file.
